


The Order of The Mistress

by bugaboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Akuma Attack, Angry Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Angry Alya Césaire, Angry Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angry Nino Lahiffe, Angst, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, But Ladybug is pissed, Chloé is a good bitch, Confused Alya Césaire, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, F/M, Fights, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Fox Lila Rossi, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Finds Out First, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, Miraculous Holder Nino Lahiffe, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Protective Kagami Tsurugi, Supporting Chloé Bourgeois, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, You can freely hate me for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugaboo/pseuds/bugaboo
Summary: Ladybug is absent only for a week and when she comes back, she's pissed. Surprisingly, only Honey Bee - the new Bee holder in their team - is innocent.Chat Noir is bitter. He has to be angry at Ladybug because she left him for a whole week!Alya is confused. Why is her idol so mad? And why doesn't Marinette come to school?Nino is infuriated. First, Ladydude searches for his and Alya's help during their date, even if she has the other heroes. Then, she disappears for a week and when she comes back, she yells at him!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Lila Rossi, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Lila Rossi, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Lila Rossi & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe & Lila Rossi
Comments: 308
Kudos: 698





	1. AngryBug

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! How are you, sweetie?  
> The work is started: 03.06.2020;  
> Finished: -
> 
> One big "THANK YOU" to my beta readers, who helped me and were always there for me!  
>  **Xenamorph** :   
> \- [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph)  
> \- [Tumblr](https://miraculesbians.tumblr.com/)
> 
> * * *
> 
> **FunBug9731** :  
>  -[AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunBug9731/pseuds/FunBug9731)
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Lia Brisa** :  
> -[AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Brisa/pseuds/Lia_Brisa)  
> -[Twitter](https://twitter.com/LiaBrisa)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Let's start! Things you have to know before reading:  
> 1\. Ladybug is The Guardian of The Miracle Box, but Miracle Queen has never happened. Master fu gives Ladybug the Box in another /dangerous/ Akuma attack and then leaves ( with no memories ).  
> 2\. Chloé has another chance to prove herself as a Hero. In the story, she's permanent ( Rena Rouge and Carapace, too ) holder of a miraculous - the Bee - and she's known as Honey Bee. For the audience, Chloé says in an interview she gives up her dream to be again Queen Bee and she'll support Honey Bee as much as possible.  
> 3\. Ladybug accidentally finds out who Chat Noir is. She tells him and he has no problem with that.  
> 4\. Adrien and Kagami are a couple.  
> 5\. The ages are different ( older -> younger ):  
> \- Adrien -15;  
> \- Nino - 15;  
> \- Alya - 15;  
> \- Chloé - 14;  
> \- Marinette - 14;
> 
> [Tumblr](https://its-salty-bug.tumblr.com/post/622910357178040320/the-order-of-the-mistress)  
>  [Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/XtqIcro8T7)
> 
> I think that's it!  
> Enjoy your reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://its-salty-bug.tumblr.com/post/622910343043284992/the-order-of-the-mistress-chapter-1)   
>  [Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/XtqIcro8T7)

Ladybug taps with her foot, while waiting for her team impatiently on the top of the Eiffel Tower. She stares at the city under her feet, frowning.

She's so so so angry. Only to see them... They will see...

"LB, breathe! I know you're angry, but you're as red as your suit," Honey Bee lands next to her and places a comforting hand on the angry girl's shoulder.

"You know why I am! They just left us! Ugh..."

"Look, I know it wasn't okay, but now we have a chance to talk about it and everything will be fine!" Honey Bee smiles at Ladybug. For some minutes the red heroine is silent, thinking about what had happened.

"But... That isn't fair!" She leaves her hands. "When did you come, Honey?"

"You know I always arrive on time," The yellow heroine winks.

"So... They're late?" Ladybug tries not to be angrier, grinding her teeth as a muscle in her jaw twitched.

"Hey, maybe something happened. We will wait and they will come," Honey Bee hugs Ladybug.

"Thank you for everything, Chloé!" The red heroine returns the hug.

It's 12:00 am when the rest of the team lands on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Thirty minutes later! A full half hour! Apparently, they met on the way there.

"Where were you?" Ladybug asks quietly, trying not to let her anger seep into her tone. She doesn't greet them further, doesn't turn to look at them.

"Some of us have a social life, Ladybug!" Chat Noir snaps at the heroine, irritated by her stupid, obvious question.

"I asked you a question, Chat Noir!" Ladybug says, warning them.

"I couldn't leave earlier. Kag- My girlfriend was over," Chat rolls his eyes after answering. Ladybug stands up and turns back to look at her teammates. Behind her, Honey Bee tries to warn them about Lady's anger, shaking her head while making a cutting gesture.

"And what about you two?" Ladybug walks slowly closer to the couple, eyes just barely narrowed.

"We had a date that ended ten minutes ago," Rena answers.

"Aha... A date?"- The fox nods. -"Like the last time?" Ladybug frowns and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I don't see the problem here! You have never had anything against finishing our dates first!" Rena Rouge snaps.

"Well, now, I have an issue! It’s time to take your job, the job I chose you for, seriously!" Ladybug yells, mouth set in a harsh, if subtly pained, scowl.

"What is the meaning of all of that?!" Carapace finally takes part.

"Yes, Ladybug! I don't see the problem with spending some time with our girlfriends... Or boyfriends!" Chat Noir stares at Ladybug.

"Look, girl. If you have some problems with a boy or you're jealous, because you're single, we are not the guilty one," Rena Rouge carefully says, raising placating hands.

"What? Jeal- Rena, I am not jealous and that's not the fucking problem here! And I don't even have a boyfriend, and guess why? Because if I ever dated, he would be in immense trouble!"

"And what is the problem? Cause I think it could be the fact that you left us all your duties for a week?" Chat spits out, his tail flicking behind him

"When I think about it, shouldn't we be the infuriated ones?" Carapace frowns.

"You have a point, babe! She leaves her duties to us for a whole week and then when she comes back, she yells at us..." Rena frowns, too. Chat carefully thinks about the whole week and realizes how wrong Ladybug’s anger is. His anger grows.

"Yes, Ladybug! Where were YOU? You know our identities, it's easier for you! But what do we know about you? Nothing, absolutely nothing! You have no fucking right to abandon us for a whole fucking week, then come here and be angry! You have no fucking right to be testy for seeing us date when you don't have your own! And you have no fucking right to ask us questions and want the answer when you don’t answer any of our own! We have the right to know! Now answer me! Where were you during the whole week?!" Chat Noir yells at the red heroine with all the anger in him.

The bluenette stares at her Black Cat, blinking a few times. Her face is pale and her mouth is slightly open. Then, in the blink of an eye, she gets so close to Chat with a closed mouth. Even though he’s a head taller than her, she was intimidating. Her face is flushed red and she tries to control her breathing, but the only thing she has in her mind is how untrue the things Chat said are. Blinking one more time, she realizes that there's no possible way to reduce her fury, so she has two options: first, to run away and say nothing... Or second, to shout out everything she has to say. The first choice looks so out of the realm of plausibility, so her mouth opens.

"Where was I? Where was I during this whole week?! I was on my fucking death bed, because of you, you, and you." Ladybug scans the trio, gaze landing on each of them in turn, "While you were out, having nice dates, I was fighting for my life! And no, I am not jealous, Rena! I am angry, I am offended, I am fucking scared and lonely! Because of you! And because of you, my mother knows my identity!" Everyone gasps.

"Are you happy now?! You know! You know that while you were on your beautiful, great date last week, the Akuma was killing me and Honey! Are you happy? You know! Congratulations! Now, you can continue to ignore your hero duty, going on romantic dates, while Ladybug saves your asses!" She laughs hysterically.

"You can continue to be late for patrol, if you even show, because yes, Ladybug won't have a problem patrolling Paris all night! Yes, true, Lady-fucking-bug might be an insomniac and an anxiety mess and have panic attacks every second day in the fucking school bathrooms at the age of fourteen, but what is the problem? She will do it for us, we all have dates to go on!" Everyone stares at the red heroine with horror.

"Stop staring and answer me! Are you happy now?! Have you ever had the idea that I'm fourteen years old? That there’s too much pressure, too many responsibilities, having two identities?! That I have an end of my rope, too?! Fuck, have you ever thought that I might be more scared than you?! I was going to die a week ago and I saw nothing of a magical return to health because the fucking Miraculous Cure doesn't work on me BECAUSE I am a fucking insomniac and I don't have the needed energy to cure myself! Are you happy to know?!" The red heroine falls on her knees, wiping her tears on the heel of her hand.

"Come on, LB. Let's go!" Honey Bee reacts first, helping the red heroine to stand up. Her entire body shakes drained, because of the yelling, the anger that had been stored up for far too long.

The yellow heroine wraps her left arm around Ladybug's waist and leaves three shocked heroes on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Not too long after that, Chloé lands in her room, setting Ladybug down on her bed.

"LB?" Honey Bee releases her transformation, sitting next to the shaking heroine. "Hey, LB, it's okay, you did it." Chloé hugs Ladybug. "Deep breathes, LB, deep breathes." She rubs circles on her back.

Five minutes later, Ladybug calms down enough to finally speak. "Chloé?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I... I don't think I can or want to go home. C-Can I... Uh... Stay here?" Ladybug sniffs.

"Of course! Uh... You already know I have your cosplay costume so I can give you the mask if you want to release your kwami or..."

"No, no... I just... Tikki, Spots Off!" Pink light illuminates the two hugged girls. Chloé doesn't hug Ladybug anymore. No, she hugs the girl under her mask. She hugs...

"Dupain-Cheng?" Marinette only nods. "I... Of course, it's you! Who else? God, I'm so stupid!"

"No, you're not! It's magic," Marinette shrugs.

"Du- Marinette?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I-I... No. But I'll be, I promise! Just... Give me some time. I need time."

"Okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"That's completely fine! Also... I never thanked you for believing in me. Thank you, Marinette! And I'm sorry for being such a bitch!"

"Hey, don't talk about Chloé like that! She's awesome and she deserves trust," Marinette finally looks at the blond girl and smiles. "Thank you, Chloé, for everything!"

"No problem!" She hugs the young designer. Not an hour later the two girls fall asleep. For the first time in months, Marinette lets herself close her eyes, feeling safe. For the first time in months, she hasn't a problem with falling asleep and she has no nightmares.


	2. The Black Side of The Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( happens before Chapter 1 )

"Hi, Kagami!" Adrien shyly waves, greeting his girlfriend. When he's closer, he kisses her softly. "How was your day?"

"It was pretty good, Adrien. What about you?" The young girl slightly blushes.

 _Finally, it was happening!_ _Adrien is her boyfriend after so very long time spent waiting! And Marinette, who played with his feelings is out of the picture! She, Kagami, is finally Adrien's romantic target! She, she, she, she is in the center of Adrien's love interests! She!_

"It was boring. Well, shall we go? Alya and Nino will wait for us in the Dupain-Chengs' bakery. We could take some pastries and then head to the park for a movie night under the sky, yeah?" Adrien takes her hand and looks at her with love in his eyes. Her blush grows, her eyes light up and she looks down, in their hands, smiling widely. Then her gaze returns to her boyfriend and she nods.

"Yeah," She confirms and they slowly walk to the Dupain-Chengs, enjoying each other's company in silence.

Entering the small bakery hand-in-hand, Adrien and Kagami look around to find Alya and Nino, when the model spots Sabine Cheng behind the cash register, frowning at them. She fakes a smile (which Adrien can tell, looks very realistic but ultimately customer service, he’s done enough of his own to be able to tell) when she notices that Adrien is staring.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cheng!" Adrien and Kagami walk to her.

"Hi, Adrien!" She nods. "What would you like?"

"Uh... I actually wanted to ask if you have seen Alya and Nino," Adrien looks around again.

"They bought some pastries five minutes ago. Were you expecting to meet them here?" She asks innocently.

"Uh... Yeah, we... We have a double date," Adrien quickly explains.

"Alright. What would you like?"

"Adrien, I believe you will order the best pastries, I'll call Alya," Kagami says searching for her phone, while Adrien orders.

**"Hey, Kagami! What's up?"**

"Where are you?"

**"We decided it's best to head to the park and meet there. Nino had texted Adrien?"**

**"-Babe, I thought you’d text him?"** Nino’s voice is distant, but still audible

**"oh-... No, Nino, you were- Nevermind. I'm sorry Kagami for the situation! We're in the park and chose the best place for the movie night!"**

"We are coming. See you in five."

 **"See you, Kagami!"** Kagami hangs up and looks for Adrien, who pays for their pastries. When he walks to her, he takes her hand, kissing the back of it gently. She blushes wildly, his checks become redder and they smile widely, heading to the park.

_Fuck. Adrien’s life is so fucked up! It is so so so very fucked up! Why does Hawkmoth hate him so much? The film will end soon and he has to leave and dump Kagami! And then he will have to apologize to her a million and more times! Oh, well, he won't act. Ladybug has three other heroes to rely on. And if they haven't taken care of the Akuma by the time the date is done, he will join them then._

"-drien? Adrien?" Kagami slightly shakes his shoulder, shocking him out of his thoughts.

"Uh? Yeah?"

"Did someone text you something bad?"

"What?"

"You were looking at your phone and frowning. What happened?"

"Ah, that? It's nothing, it's not that important! Just...Nothing?" Kagami looks at him unconvinced. "Seriously, Gami, it's nothing important."

"If you say so," she shrugs leaving the topic, though she did give him a searching gaze. The bluenette turns her gaze to the big screen and rests her head on Adrien's shoulder.

"Thank you for the evening, Adrien! It was so lovely! And your friends are awesome! Or, at least, Alya and Nino are," Kagami smiles at her boyfriend.

"it's no problem, you deserve a lovely date! But what do you mean with 'at least'? What’s wrong with my other friends?" The model frowns.

"Marinette isn't a good person and she's not as sweet as everyone believes she is!" Kagami frowns, thinking back on their disaster of a first date.

"What?"

"Well, on the ice rink. She asked you out and then brought that boy so you can be jealous! She played with your feelings for her, that's not okay! And I'm sure she doesn't even support our relationship!" Kagami’s face is the very picture of disgust, thinking about how Marinette played with Adrien like that, and with the other boy’s emotions as well.

"What feelings?"

"Your crush? Wasn't the girl you loved Marinette?" Kagami frowns, confused.

"Oh, no, no, no! It's not like that!" Adrien gasps. "Marinette is just a friend and she was helping ME so I can ask you out, but I was too nervous and asked her to help me, because I didn't know how to talk with a girl, so she was my moral support on the ice rink. She was helping me, not playing with my feelings!" Adrien quickly explains the situation, laughing slightly as he scratched at the back of his neck.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, I didn't have a crush on Marinette. How did that thought get in your head?" Adrien warmly smiles.

"Well, she's awesome, you know. Maybe she's a bit clumsy and an absolute mess, but she has the potential for an amazing career if she puts her mind to it, babysits, helps her friends and her parents' bakery, designs, sews, makes gifts for everyone, as far as I know she's your class rep and a bunch of other things!"

"If you weren't my girlfriend," the bluenette blushes for a billion times this evening. "I'd think you have a crush on Marinette," Adrien chuckles and Kagami with him. "But me? Having a crush on Marinette? That'd be so stupid! Yeah, she's amazing and I love her so much as my friend or even as my best friend, but she's a bit too clumsy and one big mess."

"I see. Thank you for telling me! I have to text her and apologize."

"Do what you think is best! Bye, Kagami!" Adrien hugs his girlfriend and kisses her.

"Bye, Adrien!" She waves as he leaves.

The blond model takes his phone out and sends a quick text to Nathalie that he'll head home on foot. She quickly sees it. Then he searches for footage or news for the Akuma attack, but the social media only says that it's over. The only thing that is known for the Akuma attack is that the Miraculous Cure was cast. After the evacuation of four neighborhoods, nobody, even the nasty and annoying reporters, and media, wasn't able to see anything from the fight. They don't even know how many heroes were protecting them during the battle.

"Hey, kid!" Plagg flies out of Adrien's shirt when he assures there's nobody around.

"Plagg, are you okay with transforming? I have to tell Ladybug that I won't be able to patrol tonight, because, you probably remember, father finally allowed me to have a sleepover with Nino in his place." Adrien smiles when he thinks back to their plan: junk food and video games all night.

"But you should check the Ak-..."

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien transforms in an abandoned alley. He opens his messages when 

**"Hey, kitty! I won't be able to patrol the following week. Please, organize the patrol schedule. I'm sorry for abandoning you for a week, but something happened! I will make it up to you all! I'm sorry, again, and thank you!"** Chat Noir listens to the end. As the recording ends, saying he was furious would be a massive understatement.

"Plagg, Claws In!" Adrien detransforms. "Can you believe her?! She abandons me! Me! Her partner! She just disappears!"

"Kid, breathe! What happened?" Plagg tries his best to calm down his holder.

"Ladybug won't patrol for a whole week! And makes us take her duties!" Adrien grows.

"Maybe something happened during the Akuma attack?" Plagg suggests.

"Well, we have no footage so how can I possibly know?! And the news says the Akuma is taken care of, so they finished it! AND she has The Miraculous Cure, so every injury, she has had, is cured! She is just too lazy and too selfish so she gives us her own duties!" Adrien hisses angrily at Plagg, who has nothing to do with Ladybug or the situation at hand.

_But Plagg is not offended because the model yells at him. He is offended because he was going to do the same thing. And maybe Pigtails really has her real reason for that. When he falls asleep he has to go and check on the two bugs, because if his chosen doesn't care ( like it seems to be ), he does._

"Sometimes The Miraculous Cure doesn't work," Plagg whispers, remembering all cases when Tikki's holders weren't cured. Maybe Adrien doesn't know, because Pigtails hasn't told him, but Plagg does. Because of his bond with Tikki, they can feel the feelings of each other's holders.

The kwami just hides in Adrien's shirt, leaving his chosen to wonder what the black cat kwami had just said. 


	3. The Unfair Turtle and Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( happens before Chapter 1 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I just received one very distributing comment and I doubt myself if I should continue posting, but I decided if not for my hard work, I will post for my beta-readers' hard work!
> 
> Enjoy reading, babies!

"Babe?" Nino whispers in Alya's ear.

"Shush, babe. Let me watch," Alya looks at her boyfriend for a second, then her eyes are on the big screen again.

"But, babe, there's an Akuma attack."

"And?" Alya emotionlessly asks, a little annoyed at the continued interruption.

"Shouldn’t we go and help Ladydude?" Nino frowns.

"No," Nino frowns deeper at the young blogger's answer.

"Won't LB be mad?" Nino questions again.

"Babe, I love you so much, but you're asking too much. Ladybug has Honey Bee and Chat Noir, they can survive without us one time."

"But should they have to? I’m the-" his voice lowered to a whisper, “-what if they need protecting and I’m not there?”

"She’ll understand that we have had a date, so that's the reason we couldn't make it. Besides, you haven’t used Shelter to protect us in a while, she’ll be fine." Alya shrugs. Her gaze is still on the screen.

"You... Have a point," Nino quietly says, resting his head on Alya's shoulders.

"This is ridiculous! How are they even journalists?!" Alya glares, disgusted, at her phone.

"What's the matter, babe?" Nino looks at his girlfriend's phone.

"The Akuma attack! Nobody has footage, four neighborhoods were evacuated and nobody, not even one journalist, could take even one photo! What kind of journalists are they?!" Alya frowns.

"Maybe we should have gone to help?" Nino shrugs.

"You're being absurd! They have taken care of the Akuma attack. It is over! The Miraculous Cure was cast." Alya flicked her hand through the air like it's not a big deal. "But these journalists! Ugh... If I was there-..."

"... You would be Rena Rouge," Nino interrupts his girlfriend's rant.

"No! Well, maybe yes," Alya looks down, thinking that she wouldn't have been able to record the fight, too.

"Let's check on Ladydude. Wayzz, Shell On!" Nino transforms when he's sure there's nobody around. Finding the messaging app on his magical device. "We have a voice message from Ladydude," Nino informs, turning on the volume. Then he clicks on the voice message and Ladybug immediately greets them.

**"Hi, Carapace! I won't be able to patrol-"** A mature voice speaks.  **"... A-ah, yes, mom, it hurts, stop-p! No!"** In the background, there's another voice. There's a hiss from it. Then the first one speaks again.  **"Carapace** , **I won't patrol for a week-"** A cry of pain is the next thing on the voice message. Surely, it's from the person in the back.  **"Talk with Cat about the new schedule. Thank you and I'm sorry!"**

"Did she really...-" Alya is the first one to speak, already getting angry at the sheer idea about having more on her workload. She was in school, she had homework and babysitting and her blog! What about her blog? She couldn’t be a hero and record, didn’t Ladybug ever think about how she affected others?

"-... Leave us because she's too lazy to do her duties? Yes, she did. How can someone so egocentric can be the savior of Paris?!" Carapace is the definition of furious, face screwed up into a scowl. He had responsibilities other than saving people, he had his music, he had to babysit his younger brother, he had a relationship to keep up! Ladydude didn’t even think about all the responsibilities he had to deal with, all she cared about was shoving her responsibilities off on others!

"Nino, breathe! This is not the first time we meet someone selfish. Remember Marinette the one time when she refused to babysit our siblings? See? This is not the first time we have to deal with people like that. We will talk with Ladybug when she comes back."

"But she-..."

"I know her actions are so unfair, but we can't do anything. We will refuse to share her duty with Honey Bee and Chat Noir, and everything will be alright," Alya softly speaks, cupping Nino's cheeks.

"Okay. You should go, right?" Nino asks, detransforming. Alya nods and kisses her boyfriend for goodbye. He hugs her tightly and then leaves. Alya stays two, maybe three, minutes in front of the main door, staring after Nino even long after he left her line of sight.

"Ah, Trixx," Alya opens her bag and looks at the kwami. The fox seems a little distanced from her, but she doesn't pay too much attention. "I love that boy!" The young blogger walks into her apartment, smiling happily.


	4. Bugs Have to Have each Other's Backs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( happens before Chapter 1 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late with the chapter!  
> Enjoy, babies! <3

"Honey, where are you?!" Ladybug whispers angrily on her yo-yo.

 **"I'm coming, I'm coming!"** Honey’s voice was distant and shouting, and Ladybug knew that it was because of her using the trompo to travel

"Well, hurry up! I don't know where Rena, Carapace, and Chat Noir are and you're the only one who picked up!"

**"Two minutes maximum! I was on the other side of the city!"**

"Seriously, hurry up! I will update you while you're coming. The police have already evacuated three neighborhoods and they're working on the forth. The Akuma is tall-..."

**"I can see that, LB!"**

"And her powers are super strength and...Uh... I actually am not so sure."

 **"What an update!"** Queen Bee croons out, ironically, and rolls her eyes. **"Anything else?"**

"I think I understood her- Aaah!"

 **"LB? LADYBUG! What the fuck happened?!"** Honey Bee stops for a second, looking around when her eyes catch a crumbling building at the feet of a tall white figure with long red hair in the distance. "Oh shit!" The Bee holder speeds up, pushing herself to her very limit to get there faster.

When Honey Bee lands on one of the larger pieces of rubble, the Akuma is far away from her, hovering slightly and moving back and forth. The long skirt of her white dress is blowing around her bare feet. Around her calves are twisted rose stems with thorns, spiking her Cotton Candy colored legs. Looking upwards, Honey Bee sees a rope for a belt. Between Akuma's right index and middle fingers, she holds rose stems. Her curly wine red hair slightly sways in the light breeze. Fortunately, the yellow heroine can't see her face.

_If she's right, that Akuma is inspired by nymphs... And they can be hella beautiful._

Honey Bee slightly jumps when she hears whimper and landslide of ruins.

"Ladybug!" The Bee follows the moan. "Ladybug, where are you?" She's sure she's so close when a new groan reaches her ears. Feverishly, the blond heroine looks around, finally spotting a hand under a big piece of plaster. She runs to the red hand and horror hits her when she sees Ladybug's hand.

_Honey Bee knew it was her, but she didn't want to believe it._

"Don't move!" Shaking her head, Honey Bee carefully he's closer to Ladybug. She removes the plaster, uncovering Ladybug's torso. A smaller piece is above her head, but quickly Honey Bee realizes that she holds it with her other hand.

_Oh, true, people have two hands._

"I will remove it, take a deep breath because there will be a lot of dust," Effortlessly, compared to the first time, Honey Bee lifts the plaster. Clearly seeing Ladybug is some kind of relief after what had happened minutes ago. Honey squats to the red heroine’s level and removes the dust from the hand that still protects her head and the visible part of her face.

"Let's get you out of here," Honey Bee takes the injured heroine in bridal style.

"Ni-huh," is the only thing Ladybug says. _And actually, it's the only thing she can._

"Shit, someone has to purify the Akuma. Well, I-..." Honey Bee looks around, choosing a building. She lands on the rooftop of one of the tallest blocks of flats. "Stay here. I will bring the Akuma."

"You say it as if I could go somewhere," Ladybug whispers and tries to laugh, but it comes out as a pained whimper, her hand clumsily moving to touch her chest.

"What a joke," The yellow heroine rolls her eyes, hiding concern with sarcasm again.

"Honey-" Ladybug’s eyes go wide, focusing on something behind Honey Bee, and instinctively she reacts.

"Venom!"

Honestly, the Bee hero doesn't even know when the nymph has reached them, but she's thankful because she successfully stopped Akuma's attack and at the same time paralyzed her.

"The earring." Ladybug whispers. Honey Bee nods and climbs Akuma's hand up, reaching the big ring. Smashing the akumatized object against a piece of rubble, Honey Bee reaches for the butterfly, gripping it’s wings. She slowly walks to Ladybug. With Honey's help, Ladybug purifies the Akuma and calls her Lucky Charm. She doesn't even look at what it was and simply gives it to her teammate.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" The red heroine whispers out, unable to manage anything louder, when Honey Bee throws is highly in the air. An uncountable number of beetles fly around fixing the damage. Inhaling sharply, Ladybug gains energy to stand up when the pain rocketing through her body sends her crumbling back down to the ground.

"LB, are you okay?" Honey Bee places her hand on the spotted hero’s shoulder.

"Yeah, just a little sore. Don't worry!" Ladybug waves her hand, trying to mask her pain with comfort. Her teeth grit as she bites back a grunt of pain.

"Are you sure?" Honey Bee frowns.

"Oh, yeah, completely!" Ladybug slowly takes her yo-yo. "Thank you for today and-" She accidentally lets out a pained hiss.

"I don't believe you! What happened? Were you injured before the battle?" Ladybug finally looks at her Bee.

"Y-yes, I- Uh..." She places her hand on her forehead, grimacing as a bout of dizziness hits her.

"The truth, please!" It's easy to read the worry on Honey's face, eyes narrowing behind her mask as she looks Ladybug up and down. After months of working together, telling when Ladybug was hiding something from her was extremely easy for the wielder. 

Ladybug murmurs something, indistinct and hidden, and Honeybee knew something was seriously wrong with her friend.

"Can you repeat, please?" avoiding to look at her, Ladybug stares at the city below her, when she loses her balance. honey has fast reflexes and catches her. "LB, look. I am only worried about you. Please, if you won't let me help, at least, tell me."

"The Miraculous Cure doesn't work on me."

"What?!" The Bee gasps in horror.

"You heard me. Now, let me go," Ladybug stands up successfully.

"Are you sure you can make it to your home? I'm asking because I'm worried, not because I want to know your identity."

"Yeah, it's not that far," Ladybug carefully spins her yo-yo.

"And you're not lying to me, because of all of the secret identity thing?" Ladybug turns to face her Bee and slightly smiles.

"Yes. I promise it's not that far. Thank you, again, Chloé and... I'm glad you're my bee!" Ladybug nods, throwing her yo-yo. "Bugout!" Ladybug runs across the rooftops while Chloé stands in one place, smiling.

_Oh, God, how much she loves Ladybug!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Give me your honest opinions!


	5. Someone Cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( happens before Chapter 1 )

Sabine is cooking her daughter's favorite soup. The woman decided that when her husband is out of the country for a job, she won't be able to manage the open bakery, even with her daughter's help, so she doesn't open it. The short woman takes a taste of the soup when a noise from Marinette's bedroom catches her attention. She stops the fire on the cooker and heads to the pink room.

"Marinette?" Sabine asks before opening the trap door. What she sees is definitely not what she expected and horrifying! Ladybug lies on the floor, breathing hard, her eyes are almost closed and she seems seconds away from losing consciousness.

"..." The heroine whispers or whimpers something but it leaves like wheeze, so Sabine doesn't pay it much attention.

"Ladybug? Are you okay?" The Chinese woman walks slowly to the girl in red when a drawn out beeping notifies she is about to detransform.

"I'm sorry!" Whispers Ladybug, then a bright pink light blinds Sabine. A hiss makes the mother open her eyes.

And she wishes she hadn't.

In front of her is her daughter, covered in blood, and clear pain written on her face. Sweet, clumsy, innocent (but not too much) clever Marinette (who can also be a bitch). Sabine knows best, but...she was risking her life for the sake of Paris!

"Oh, My God, Marinette!" Sabine sits on her calves and puts Marinette's head on her lap. " Honey, what happened?"

"I'm so sorry, Maman!" Marinette cries out.

"I-I... I will explain, Sa- Ms. Cheng, but first, we have to take care of Marinette!" The kwami (Sabine knows that she can freak out about her daughter being a superhero later but right now she is bleeding) squeaked out.

"Yes, of course! Let's do it!" Sabine lifts her daughter and puts her down on her bed. "Marinette? I am going to take the first aid kit, can you stay awake? I know it's hard, but, please, sweetie, please, stay awake!" Sabine steps on the floor and runs to the bathroom, Tikki after her, to take the kit.

"Sabine, I am so sorry!" Tikki says.

"Don't worry, uh..."

"My name is Tikki! And you're the former holder of Sass, right?"

"Uh... Yeah? I mean, it was a long time ago, but... Yes, I am!" Sabine takes the kit and heads to her daughter's room. "Please, don't tell Marinette!"

"I won't, I promise!" Tikki lands on Sabine's shoulder.

"Good," the woman climbs up to Marinette's bed. "Darling, can you hear me? Tell me what hurts, alright?"

"Every'ing," Marinette whimpers.

"I will bandage you, so we can stop the bleeding and give your body support until Tikki heals you, okay?" Marinette slightly nods and closes her eyes, her eyelids are too heavy. 

It takes Sabine an hour and a half to clean and bandage her daughter's injuries.

"Marinette? Are you awake?" Tikki lands next to Marinette's shoulder, on the bed, while Sabine cleans a new wound. The bluenette hums. "Sabine will transform and tell your team you won't patrol for a week. Just informing," Tikki carefully takes the earrings and hands them to Sabine after she finishes cleaning the injury. Sabine puts them on and calls the transformation. Then she searches in the contact list. Finding Carapace first, she records a voice message. Unfortunately, she hasn't thought about informing Marinette's teammates about the patrolling, while cleaning Marinette. Recording the message to Carapace, she cleans a bad wound which makes Marinette cry out of pain. Sabine now knows - she can’t record and take care of her daughter at the same time.

After finishing with the instructions for The Team, Sabine returns the earrings. The mother sends Tikki to choose something for eating until she finishes with her daughter. The red kwami grins widely and flies away. When Tikki comes back, Sabine has finished with the cleaning and bandaging. Telling Marinette to transform, she wishes her daughter a nice rest.

Sabine is sure Marinette definitely doesn't know what's happening, but it doesn't harm anyone, right?

The mother is hit by the realization while she's still in her daughter's room. She sits on the chair in front of the desk and hides her face in her hands.

Was it really happening? Is her daughter, her clumsy Marinette, the savior of Paris? Is that the reason she always can't be found during an Akuma attack?

Marinette? Her sweet, good daughter, the one who had a million or so therapies, because of a lie? The sweet, clumsy, selfless girl? The one who doesn't have time for anything? Who is always late? Always nervous? Always busy with commissions from her site, school, helping a friend, helping in the bakery, babysitting Manon or Alya, and Nino's siblings, working on her new designs and her future career? Who is a friend of Chat Noir? She even claimed to be in love with him! And Ladybug made sure for everyone knows that she doesn't love the Cat. Was that to protect her identity?

Of course, yes!

Sabine can't believe this is happening!

"What are you doing here?" A voice from the balcony came.

"Um... Checking on Ladybug? What are YOU doing here, Plagg?"

"Well, maybe it doesn't look like I care about Pigtails, but I really do! Don't tell anyone I admitted that, Pollen!" Plagg says.

"Too late! Wayzz and I heard it, Plagg! You can't state another thing even if you wanted to!" Another voice says. Someone groans.

Sabine waits, looking at the trap door to the balcony confused. Then a black kwami comes in, behind him a bee kwami, a fox, and a turtle.

That's Trixx! She knows him!

"T-Trixx?" Sabine narrows her eyes.

"Sabine? Oh, My God, I haven't seen you for so long!" The fox flies to the former heroine's cheek and nuzzles it.

"Well, it looks like Sabine knows! Great!" Plagg rolls his eyes.

"And you're Plagg... Uh... Pollen and Wayze?" Sabine tries to remember. Plagg chuckles.

"He's Wayzz, not Wayze, Second Chance," The cat winks, laughing.

"Oh... Sorry? But what are you doing here?"

"We're visiting Pigtails, obviously, since our holders don't care," Wayzz explains sadly.

"Yours," Pollen corrects.

"Yeah, yeah, Honey Bee does." Trixx rolls eyes.

"So," Plagg interrupts them. "How's Pigtails?" Plagg flies in front of Sabine's face.

"Uh... She will be fine... I hope. Tikki's working, right now, you can see it, obviously. She will be fine," Sabine looks at her daughter. "But what are you doing here? I mean, do your holders know?"

"Nope."

"Nah."

"Nuh-huh."

"Of course, she knows!" Pollen finally says. "Wait, what? Are you all so reckless? What if there's an Akuma?" The Bee frowns.

"There won't be, because Hawkmoth tried to kill Ladybug... And he guesses her state of mind so he probably predicted she's not healed. And if she's not, she won't be able to fight, then Paris would burn. That's it if he has some kind of a brain cell or feelings."

"Wow, Plagg! You, actually, can think?" A sweet voice behind him says.

"Tikki!" The cat flies and hugs Tikki.

Everyone has been so shocked since when Plagg started speaking so they didn't notice the pink light.

"How are you? Is it bad? How is Pigtails? Is everything alright? How can I help? What happened? Will everything be fine?" Plagg asks in a single breath.

"Not only you grew a brain and stopped using nicknames, but you worry? Who are you and where's my Plagg?" Tikki giggles.

"I have to inform you, Sugarcube, that I have always had a brain and feelings!" Plagg proudly says. "I mean, I wouldn't eat Camembert if I wasn't smart, would I?" The cat winks and Tikki laughs out loud.

"Shush! You will wake Ladybug!" Wayzz takes part. Plagg and Tikki look at each other and then nod.

"Oh, well, I think we have a lot to talk about... Sabine, would you like to join us?" Pollen smiles sweetly at the Chinese woman who nods and returns the smile.


	6. The Best Friends Who They Were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( happens after Chapter 1 )

Well, to say "she has no nightmares" would be a misapprehension. That's exactly what Chloé thinks when she's woken by a scream.

At first, Marinette was just twitching, but that's something she usually does in her dreams, Chloé knows. Surely, it wasn't a nightmare.

She was wrong!

Chloé realizes that the moment Marinette screams. The girl shakes wildly, tears on her face, gasping for breath.

"Marinette?" Chloé tries to wake her up. "Marinette! Wake up!" The blond girl grabs her shoulders and shakes the other girl. "Marine-..." Chloé is interrupted by a scream from the bluenette, who lunges upwards. Chloé quickly hugs her tightly. Marinette hides her face in Chloé's neck and sobs loudly. Chloé pats her hair, playing with it and mumbling comforting words.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The mayor's daughter asks, feeling the shaking of Marinette's head. "Alright! Are you better now?" Releasing from the hug, Chloé looks at Marinette's eyes.

"Uh, I-... Yeah?" Marinette wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"Should I call The O-..."

"No!" Marinette quickly yells, refusing.

"O...Kay? I guess? Are you sure you're better? You were pretty upset yesterday and uh... Ten minutes ago?" Chloé waits for a response.

"Yes. Seriously, I am better now," Marinette smiles.

"Alright!" Chlo looks around the room and sees the two kwamis chatting. "Good morning you two!” The blondie smirks.

"Good morning, My Queen!"

"Hey, Chloé!" Tikki waves.

"Pollen, honey, what time is it?"

"It's six a.m., My Queen!"

"Oh, shit, I have to get ready!" The blondie stands up and heads to her Dressing Table. "Some of your clothes are left in my closet. Go and look at them!" Chloé cleans her face while talking.

"Uh... Okay?" Marinette looks through all the clothes, gasping when she sees something. "You have this skirt? Oh, My God, I had forgotten about it!"

"Of course, I do! You were cute in it!" Chloé giggles.

"What the actual fuck?! It still fits me perfectly? I haven't grown for the last three years?! That's not fair!" Marinette walks to Chlo. When the blondie looks at her classmate, she sees her wearing a Baby Pink box pleated skirt that is long to her knees, and a black halter strap top. Chloé looks at her legs and sees her pink platforms.

"I didn't say you can take my clothes!" Chloé giggles. "But you look so good! Ugh, I can't insult or even hate your style!"

"Oh, does The Great Chloé like my style?" Slyly, Marinette smiles.

"You are blind to not love them!" The blondie chuckles. "Also, can you, pretty please, choose an outfit for me! We're going together! No more acting... Or at least, between us! I just can't anymore! I miss your friendship, Marinette! I miss it so much!"

"Aww, Blondie! I miss it, too! Alright, just inform the Queens that the plan still continues. Just we have another plan within the plan," Marinette laughs.

"I think we should drop the act, actually. We have enough information and proof, we can work with it for months! And, honestly, I want to watch how you destroy their lives! Darling, seriously, you're so beautiful while doing it!"

"You really miss **her** , don't you?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Everyone in school? The teachers? Principal? Oh, jeez, I remember that one time when we got into the principal's office and showed that brunette bitch who's the boss!" Marinette smiles widely. "Honestly, I hate being a doormat, but you know we have to! But don't worry, if they mess up one more time, **she** 's coming back!" Marinette smiles mischievously.

"I like the way you're thinking! Now, go, peasant, and choose an outfit!" 

"Me? A peasant? Oh, no, no, no, honey, you're mistaken! They are peasants, we are high above them," Marinette lifts her hand over her head. "Key word - we!" Marinette winks, heading to Chloé's closet. 

When the blondie's ready with her make-up, an amazing outfit is waiting for her on her bed. Marinette has already changed into her 'usual' clothes and casually watches something on her phone.

"I’m gonna use your make-up, okay?" Marinette sits in front of the big mirror in the room. Chloé nods, speechless, because:

Oh, God, this outfit looks amazing!

Quickly, Chlo changes. When she shows again, Marinette gasps.

"Looks like I was right! You will look amazing!" Marinette carefully looks over Chloé. She wears a navy circle skirt and yellow sweetheart top. Her shoes are navy pumps.

"We should go or we’ll be late! Come on, Marinette! Stop gaping!"

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you that beautiful!"

"Ha, bitch! We’re both equally beautiful!" Chloé winks, grabbing Marinette's hand and running out of room, the kwamis following close behind.


	7. Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( happens after Chapter 6 )

"Will everyone be shocked we are friends... Again?" Chloé frowns, looking at the bluenette, while they are traveling in Bourgeois' limousine for school.

"They have to look at us first," Marinette smirks and sips of her coffee.

"You have a point. They all are wrapped in Lila's fairy tales. This girl does her work so well, nobody notices anyone except her!" Chloé chuckles as she has just told a joke.

"Which is bad. I can't even breathe! Alya left her work for the class and I have to do it! And now they also want a picnic for the beginning of the summer, a field trip to Disneyland for the next school year, AND they want ME to reschedule the school sports day that is the next week because Lila will be out of the town! I am not the one who organizes it! Why do they ask me?!" Marinette feels her anger rising and inhales deeply.

"Give up your position then. Tell them that they are pushing you too much and that you have your own life, too. Jesus, you have TWO lives!"

"Well, yes, and do you know what happens next?" Chloé looks at her questionably. "Adrien frowns and wants to talk in private with me to tell me to stop being too sensitive. He gives me that disappointed look and tells me to value Lila's feelings! Me! Who tears her ass off work so they can have some fun! Who works all night to make everyone happy! And then he leaves me! Lila lies again and 'Oh, my bestie'" Marinette says with disgust, "confronts me for being too selfish and jealous! And she doesn't even ask about my side of the story! I am tired, Chloé. I am so tired!" Marinette wipes he tears from her anger and clenches her teeth.

"And the worst part is Bustier! She wants me to be a good example! To make everyone happy for the sake of my sleep and happiness... And life! To do her job! Her teaching is bullshit!"

"Are you feeling better to know, darling?" Chloé smiles friendly and makes circles on Marinette's back.

"I think so? I just want... Ugh!" Marinette tries not to say it,

_...because it's not right._

"Come on, Nette, say it," Chloé encourages her.

"I'm with you, Marinette! Say it! It's your right! Yes, you're Ladybug and everyone thinks you're a good person, but being selfish sometimes doesn't make you a bad one." Tikki flies out of Marinette's bag and sits on her holder's shoulder.

"Ugh!" Marinette groans. "Damnit! I want them on knees ready to kiss my shoes that cost twice their lives! I want them begging for forgiveness only to be ruined! I want them to be scared of me! I want them being punished for who they are, stupid, damn, unloyal shits that don't even have the right to say my name!" Marinette hisses, angrier than ever.

"I knew you are still yourself, Marinette! So," Chloé looks slyly and the bluenette, who mirrors the look, "we remove the **masks** , right?"

"Yeah, but first, we have to talk with **The Queens**." Marinette grins widely.

"Hey, Marinette!" Alya walks to her desk in the back. Lila, Rose, Adrien, and Nino follow her.

"Uh... Hey?" Marinette looks up from her sketchbook.

"I and Rose wonder if you will make, for us, dresses for the picnic that you organize," Alya smiles.

"I want a new sports trousers for sports day. You rescheduled it, right?" Nino scratches the back of his neck and his eyes don't look at her.

"Oh, yeah, can you babysit the twins tonight?" Alya bits her lips and smiles wider.

"Also, Marinette," Adrien gulps. 

_Why has he to be the one to ask about that?_

"We want you to give your position of class rep to Lila," Marinette frowns and looks at Lila, who looks panicked for a moment.

_Well, she didn't know, too._

"No, I won't make you the dresses and I won't organize a picnic. And no, I didn't reschedule it, because the date doesn't depend on me and I am not the one who organizes it. AND no, I won't babysit Etta and Ella, I have plans with friends. And about the position of class rep, why do you even bother to ask me? Ask the teacher!" Marinette tries not to snap at them and declare war, cutting everything common with her classmates.

"I knew it! You hate me so much and the fact I am friends with our class who doesn't like you, bothers you!" Lila immediately acts. Adrien quickly looks disappointingly at the bluenette. Alya, Rose, and Nino seem to think and a couple of seconds later they start attacking.

"I can't believe you, girl! You didn't only skip school so you can bully Lila 24/7, but now you snap and refuse to us?!" Alya states.

"Yeah, du-..."

"Enough!" Someone yells angrily.

"Good morning, students!" The class' teacher walks in.

"I have had enough of your bullshit!" Someone yells again.

"What happens?" Caline frowns.

"What happens," Chloé walks in front of her classmates, "is that Marinette refused to do some 'favors'," Chloé rolls her eyes, "because she doesn't have the fucking time-"

"Chloé, the language!" The teacher snaps.

"Don't interrupt me, Bustier!" The blondie hisses at the teacher and everyone's eyes go wide in fear. "I was saying that Dupain-Cheng doesn't have the fucking time and the right to do some of the favors our stupid damn classmates asked for, so she refused, and now, she's verbally attacked!" Chloé clenches her fists.

"What did Marinette refuse to do?" The teacher frowns.

"Is this the-"

"Organize a picnic and make our dresses!" Rose immediately says.

"Babysit my siblings!" Alya blurts out.

"Make me a new sports trousers," Nino follows.

"Give her position of class rep to Lila!" Adrien says, disappointment on his face.

"Why did you refuse, Marinette?" Caline looks straight at the bluenette.

"I have plans with my friends for a study date," Marinette informs.

"Well, can't you delay the plans and babysit Alya's siblings? What else do you have to do?"

"I have to finish my commissions, help in the bakery, do my homework, and study," Marinette becomes angrier with every second.

"You have all night to do your chores! Ditch them and help your classmates!" Bustier says cheerfully.

"Excuse me?" Marinette almost yells, standing up. "Are you really saying this to me?!" She frowns.

"Yes, she does, Marinette!" Ivan states.

"If you don't help us, Marinette, we will leave you!

"We don't need your friendship!

"We don't actually like you!" The class starts yelling.

"Are you sure about your decision?" Marinette frowns. She feverishly looks between Lila and Chloé, seeing the blondie's phone and a started recording.

"Yes!" Everyone yells. The bluenette covers her face and sounds of crying are heard. Then the bluenette removes her hands and the class sees her red face, clearly realizing that Marinette's laughing.

"Well," Marinette packs away her belongings, "I guess we are not friends anymore," Marinette walks out of the room. "Do it!" Marinette looks at Chloé. "I hope you're happy with your decisions, Caline Bustier! I, also, hope you missed **her**!" Marinette coldly says, then she slams the door. Caline's face loses its color. Confusion is written on the students' faces. Not a minute later Chloé follows Marinette, but Caline doesn't even notice. One thing is in her head:

**She's coming.**


	8. The Record, Part One

"Hey, Kagami! Nice to see you again!" Lila smiles and waves her hand when the brunette sees Adrien coming hand-in-hand with his girlfriend. 

"Hi," Kagami simply replies.

"Lila, Alya, Nino!" Adrien greets his friends. "Can we sit here?"

"Of course, dude!" Nino grins widely.

"How is the new couple?" Alya winks.

"Great," The bluenette replied, seeming bored with her monotone voice and bouncing focus.

"Alright..." Alya nods, confused. "Hey, Lila, have you heard from Ladybug lately?" The blogger changes the topic.

"Oh, I actually saw her yesterday..." Lila starts spreading another lie that Kagami definitely won't be listening to.

"-ami? Kagami?" Adrien gently touches her shoulder, rubbing it and shaking her out of her daydream.

"Uh, oh, yeah?" The girl frowns, looking at him.

"You're still on for our date this Friday, right?" He innocently smiles.

"Oh, yeah. I just need to get my dress from Marinette. She texted me yesterday that she would give it to me today. Speaking for Marinette, where is she?"

"Marinette?" Alya frowns like she had never met a girl with that name. "That virago refused to do us favors, yelled at the teacher, then ran. She was the angry one! I don’t understand! I mean, she could have delayed her study date and helped us! We’re the ones who should be angry, not her!" Alya waves her arms angrily and scowls.

"Yeah, dude! Marinette has become so insufferable! It's really ridiculous-”

"-Utterly ridiculous!" Alya finishes with a grin and she, Nino, and Adrien laugh.

_*ding*_

Two phones ring at the same time. Lila and Kagami look down to see:

You have a notification from 'The Queens'

**_QueenBee:_ ** **Ditch the stupid plan and play the fucking record**

_Queen Bee sent an MP3._

**_Queen Bee:_ ** **She says to do it rn**

**_Queen Bee:_ ** **We are listening**

_seen by everyone at 12:48_

Lila and Kagami share a look and nod so slightly nobody else at the notices.

"I have to go," Kagami packs her belongings.

"I was just thinking that I'd go to the bathrooms. Walk together?" Lila stands up.

"Okay," Kagami nods and kisses Adrien on his cheek. "Text you later?"

"Yeah," The model smiles brightly.

"Alright. Lila, let's go!" Kagami heads out of the cafeteria, followed by Lila.

"The principal's office?" The bluenette asks while they're walking.

"Of course! He’s probably not in and I know where the keys are for it. We play the recording and delete any evidence of-"

_*ding*_

You have a notification from 'The Queens'

**_QueenBee: Oh god you can be so stupid we stopped the cameras_ **

_seen by The Ice Queen at 12:51_

"I had forgotten how great this feels!" Lila smiles. "How long has it been since we worked behind the scenes together? Ooh, I love it!" Lila smiles naturally, widely.

"Me too! But now we have work to do. Come on!"

Lila squats near the left side of the door and takes out a key so small that it’s almost unnoticeable. Then she goes to the door and unlocks it. Kagami hurrys inside, Lila behind her, and the brunette locks again. Kagami takes a muffling device and turns it on so nobody will be able to eavesdrop or spy on them. She gives Lila a pair of gloves and puts another pair on her hands.

"Alright, let's work! Kagami, give me your decoding flash drive, mine is in the classroom," Kagami unzips the smallest front pocket of her backpack and gives the device to Lila. She plugs it in the fitting place and starts hacking the password. Meanwhile, Kagami opens one of the bureaus and takes one of the principal's flash drives. Using a small addition, the bluenette transfers the record to the device. A ding notifies Lila that the Principal's computer is unlocked and the brunette grins. She returns Kagami's decoding device and takes the one with the record. Installing a virus that won't allow the record to be stopped until it finishes playing, Lila removes her traces and plugs the flash into the school's audio system. Kagami packs everything and cleans their fingertips. She looks on the floor for footsteps.

"Ready?" Lila looks at Kagami. The bluenette unlocks and slightly opens the door.

"Do it," Kagami nods. Lila presses the button and runs with the bluenette out of the room, locking it behind them.

**That's when the record starts.**


	9. The Record, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( happens after Chapter 8 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! I was jumping in my chair while writing this chapter!  
> Enjoy!

"Adrien," Alya looks at the model, "we have some questions and suspicions about you and I hope you won't lie."

"Lie about what?" The blond frowns, head tilting.

"I am going to ask you something. Will you be honest, 100%?" Alya whispers.

"Uh... Yes?" Adrien answers.

"Dude... Are you Chat Noir?"

"I am who?!" Adrien looks panicked.

"Yes, he is! I told you, babe!" Alya grins.

"There's no way I can convince you that you're mistaken, right?" Adrien looks defeated.

"Mhm," Alya nods.

"Look, guys, you can't tell-"

"We know, dude!" Nino points at one of his bracelets and Alya shows one very familiar fox pendant.

"Oh... I see..." Adrien nods. "So you know. And I can kinda see why Ladybug was angry at us," Adrien thinks out loud.

"I don't think she really has a leg to stand on. Maybe we have missed an attack, but that doesn't allow her to ditch us and yell at us," Alya hisses.

"Do you think what she said is true? I mean... The injuries, insomnia, and that she's fourteen? If it is, she's the youngest one... It sounds crazy!"

"That's why I think she lied," Alya states.

"Yeah, me too," Adrien nods sharply, and other reasoning made his stomach hurt. His Lady must’ve lied to them to make them feel worse.

"It's so lovely to talk with you two, but we have to head to class, we really don’t want to be late.," Alya says and stands up, packing her things.

"Let's go!" Nino waits for his girlfriend and best bro to clean up their mess and the trio heads to their classroom.

"Rose, can you, please, answer-"

A familiar ringing attaches students' attention and everyone is ready to listen to the message. But the audio system this time isn't used for the usual boring messages, the principal has to inform the students.

 **"Hey, peasants! Who missed us?"** A familiar and at the same time an unknown voice says. Bustier's class looks around in confusion. Alya notices, Marinette, Chloé, and Lila are absent. She hopes Lila isn't bullied right now.

 **"It reached to our ears that one of us has been harassed, overburdened, and disrespected. Is that the way you thank your _Mistress_ for her kindness and friendship?"** Another voice, colder than the previous one, says.

 **"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"** The class laughs and they hear a laugh from the classroom next door, too. **"Do not laugh! Are you all that stupid so you can remember who we are?!" **Obviously Chloé literally yells.

 **"Queen Bee, it's pointless. They don't remember us,"** The first voice says.

** "Yeah, however-" **

"Miss Bustier, I need Max! We can't stop the recording!" Principle Damocles opens the door widely, yelling.

"Um, yes, of course! Max, go!"

 **"Peasants, focus on us and only us! You won't be able to stop the message"** The cold voice says again.

 **"Some of you remember me, some of you don't even know who we are. But we are here to warn you! Today, you got angry at The Mistress and she comes for you, all of you! We, The Queens, are not able to stop her. In fact, we don't even want to!"** The first voice says.

 **"I, Queen Bee, am sure all of you know me as not only the hero, Queen Bee, but as the Queen of this... School. Well, to be honest, I am not the only one. We, The Order of The Mistress, went undercover after Jane's accident. We acted as your friends, we lied to you, we learned your secrets, we watched you,"** Chloé says in a scary voice.

 **"We deceived you, we acted not only as your friends but enemies, too. Our plan was calculated until the last step... And then you decided to get The Mistress mad."** The cold voice speaks.

** "Not only did we play you, but we also gave up on our lives and dreams for the sake of the plan. We made you think we hate each other only for this plan! But actually, we finally did succeed. So, please, when you tell Hawkass about this strange moment, even if you're doing it unknowingly, send him one big 'Fuck you', alright?" **

** "And a big 'Fuck you' for all of you! Really, my class is so ridiculous! Now, Caline, Adrien, and classmates, you should watch your backs." **

**"You were warned,"** The record finally finishes. Minutes later, Max walks into the classroom.

"What happened?"

"Who was talking?"

And millions of questions are shot at Max.

"No. We don't know who was talking, who plugged the record and we couldn't stop it! It had a virus! Now, the record is deleted and the flash drive is empty! The person who did it is really good because there weren't traces anywhere! I can't believe it!" Max looks so defeated.

"Guys, is there someone who knows who The Queens are and that Mistress?" Juleka asks.

But nobody answers. _And Bustier is nowhere in their sight. Also, has anyone seen Kim?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All questions are welcome!  
> What do you think? Do you like it? Do you have theories about what happens next? If you do, I'd love to read them!


	10. Last Lie

**"You were warned." **

You have a notification from 'The Queens'

**_ QueenBee:  _ ** ** Yeah yeah we are so cool and badass and everything can you now focus on coming here? The usual place **

**_ Queen Bee: _ ** ** @The Queen of Words you go to Bustier and tell her one of your lies so she will release you from classes **

_seen by The Ice Queen and The Queen of Words at 13:12_

"Uh... One more lie?" Lila frowns.

"You're saying it as you haven't lied for the last two years straight," Kagami rolls her eyes and smiles. "I will wait for you on the first floor under the staircase. Finish here and then let's go!" The bluenette waves her hand.

"Alright, alright," Lila heads to her classroom.

Preparing the crocodile tears and the lie, Lila also thinks about the events of the day.

_'It is unfair toward Marinette. But she dug herself in that hole, her problem.'_

When Lila reaches the classroom, she hides her face in her palms and starts sobbing. Then she opens the door.

"Lila? What happened?" Alya is the first one to stand up and ask her.

_'She acts like a real friend... And I could have believed her if I didn't know she is a gold digger.'_

"This... This message..." Lila sobs. "It stressed me and my tinnitus is acting again," The brunette shows her face, her eyes are red and cheeks - wet.

"Lila, will you be able to stay for classes or you would like to go home?" Miss Bustier places her hand on Lila's shoulder, asking.

"Can... Can I-" A sob, -"go home?"

"Of course, Lila! See you tomorrow!" The teacher says when Lila walks out of the room.

The girl meets with Kagami.

"How was it?"

"The only thing I lied about was that I have tinnitus," Lila rolls her eyes. Talking, Kagami and Lila hurry to reach Le Grand Paris. When they enter, the girls walk down the stairs, heading to the basement. Knocking on one of the walls a few times, Kagami presses an almost invisible button and a secret door opens. Lila smiles widely.

"We are doing it again!" She takes Kagami's hand in hers. Kagami grins broadly and the two girls walk in a room where they see their two best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tomorrow, I promise! This is way too short for me... But the next one is pretty long, so I think we'll be good... Right?


	11. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revealing the last 6 chapters' naming at the end of the chapter! Woo-hoo!  
> Thank you so much for reading! Also, Thank you for 400+ Kudos, 200+ subscriptions, 50+ bookmarks, and 8000+ hits! You're amazing! I love you!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

A laugh greets Lila and Kagami into the secret room.

"You should have seen your faces! What? Are you scared?" Chloé chuckles again.

"Stop laughing, Ch-"

"Can't you be serious?!" A cold voice hisses.

Chloé freezes for a moment that's needed to realize the words. The voice's coldness makes her bristles, but she's happy, so, so happy!

 _'Was the room really that cold or I imagine things?'_ Lila shivers.

Slowly, Kagami smirks.

"We are back in the game!" The Japanese laughs mischievously.

"Hell yeah!" Marinette stands up and hugs the other bluenette.

Then she moves to Lila. "Ah, The Queen of Words... You really fucked me up," Marinette giggles. "You did a great job!" The girl hugs Lila, too.

"Mistress, please, stop with these flatteries, and let's work! We have a lot to talk about the plan," Chloé reminds her friends.

"Alright, let's start!" Marinette sits on the chairs she stood up a minute ago and continued sketching. "Queen Bee, tell them, while I'm finishing here. Just some minutes and it's ready!"

"Okay," Chloé sighs. "I will start with the tearful, inspiring speech that Marinette gave me. We, the Order of The Mistress, gave up our dreams and lives the moment we realized there's something to fight against. Our plan was simple - I and Marinette worked on the scene, and you two, Kagami and Lila, behind it. It was simple. Then, we got suspicious about our new class and their honesty and loyalty. That's when Lila joined the picture. You had to lie about everything. Heck, even I couldn't think of lies like yours! The moment when you stole Adrien's book. And then Marinette recognized the book. We tried some times to check if Gabriel Agreste, "Chloé points his photo on one board, " is HawkMoth. But we couldn't. Because Adrikins is too obvious and couldn't see that Marinette was in love with h-"

"Acted to be in love with Adrien," Marinette corrects.

"Yeah, whatever you say, I still believe you're soulmates. Nevermind. So that's when we turned Kagami on. From her observations, we could conclude that Hawkmoth," Chloé points a photo of the villain, "is Gabriel Agreste," the teenager turns her index finger to the designer, "and that Mauyra," the blondie shows an unfocused photo of the Peakhen's holder, "is Nathalie Sancoeur," Chloé points a photo os the assistant.

"Alright. Do we have something about the heroes?" Lila glares at the five photos of the permanent heroes.

"Oh, you will love that part!" Chloé sings and Marinette laughs.

"Alright, Chloé, I think it's time to tell them," Marinette smirks and stands up. "Before I show you what I have, I have to warn you something. You don't have every right to be akumatized!"

"You know that was part of the act, Marinette!" Lila and Kagami defense themselves.

"Just saying," The designer shrugs and walks to the corner of the room. Then she unlocks with a key from her backpack a secret mini door.

"I didn't even know about this being there!" Lila frowns.

"Me too," Kagami shrugs and smiles impatiently.

"Shush," Marinette looks at them for a second. Chloé taps on the board with her fingers, making the atmosphere more dramatic. Marinette takes something pink with a lock on it. She closes the mini door and puts the pink safe on the table. Then, Chloé takes out of her pocket two keys. With one of them, the blondie opens the safe. Inside it, there's a box with a scanner for fingertips. Marinette places her left thumb for a couple of seconds.

When a beeping sound notifies Marinette that the box is unsealed, she and Chloé smirk widely. Opposite on them, Lila and Kagami share confused looks, shrugging at the same time.

Marinette pulls out a lot of money, the girls have saved in case something goes wrong. Then their fake passports and id cards, along with several packs of pills that suppress emotions. Then, the designer takes a big folder with...

' _Are they kidding me? Documents?'_

"Don't look that disappointed, Lila. In the folder, you can read everything about every hero and his or her identity," Marinette turns the folder, so, now, it's between Kagami and Lila on the table. The girls stare at it.

"Are you sure it's allowed we have access to this?" Kagami lifts her left eyebrow.

"Yes. First, we are more secret than the government. Second... I'm the one in charge who allows or not," Marinette assures.

"Alright!" Kagami opens on the first page and the brunette and Japanese start reading.

* * *

##  _Honey Bee_

Hero name: Honey Bee; Queen Bee ( formerly )

Civilian name: **Chloé Bourgeois**

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Kwami: Pollen

Akumatizations: Antibug, Queen Wasp

Miraculous: hair comb

Transformation phrases: "Buzz On"; "Buzz Off"

Power: Subjection; "Venom"

Occupation: Student

School: Collège Françoise Dupont, called Françoise Dupont High School

Family: Andre and Audrey Bourgeois

Friends: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi, Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste, Sabrina Raincomprix

Status: Single

* * *

"I knew Ladybug will call you in the team again. But what's a kwami?" Lila frowns.

"Pollen?" Chloé calls the Bee kwami. Lila's face is precious.

"Nice to meet you all!" Pollen waves and giggles.

"Yeah," Lila slowly blinks, "let's continue."

* * *

##  _Carapace_

Hero name: Carapace

Civilian name: **Nino Lahiffe**

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Kwami: Wayzz

Akumatizations: Bubbler, Shell Shock, Oblivio

Miraculous: bracelet

Transformation phrases: "Shell On"; "Shell Off"

Power: Protection; "Shell-ter"

Occupation: Student, DJ

School: Collège Françoise Dupont, called Françoise Dupont High School

Family: Chris Lahiffe ( younger brother )

Friends: Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Max Kanté, Lê Chiến Kim, Alix Kubdel, Rose Lavilliant, Luka Couffaine

Status: taken; in relationship with Alya Césaire

* * *

"Sorry, not sorry, but Nino was way too obvious," Lila points out and giggles.

* * *

##  _Rena Rouge_

Hero name: Rena Rouge

Civilian name: Alya Césaire

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Kwami: Trixx

Akumatizations: Lady Wi-Fi, Rena Rage, Oblivio

Miraculous: necklace

Transformation phrases: "Let's Pounce"; "Let's Rest" 

Power: Illusion, Mirage

Occupation: Student, blogger ( Ladyblog ) 

School: Collège Françoise Dupont, called Françoise Dupont High School

Family: Otis Césaire ( Father ), Marlena Césaire ( Mother ), Nora Césaire ( Older sister ), Ella and Etta Césaire ( Younger twin sisters )

Friends: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Alix Kubdel, Mylène Harpèle, Rose Lavillant, Juleka Cuffaine, Manon Chamack, Ivan Bruel, Lê Chiến Kim, Max Kanté, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Luka Couffaine, Wayhem

Status: taken, in a relationship with Nino Lahiffe

* * *

"The interesting comes," Chloé playfully jogs Marinette.

"I bet fifteen euros they will be more shocked about Ladbyg," Marinette whispers.

"Nah, nobody can't even imagine The Sunshine Boy running on the Parisians' rooftops in cat lather costume," Chloé giggles.

"You're on!" Marinette smirks.

* * *

##  _Chat Noir_

Hero name: Chat Noir, Mister Bug, Aspik, Snake Noir

Civilian name: Adrien Agr-

* * *

"What the actual fuck!" Lila yells. "No! No, no, no! I did flirt with the fucked cat in leather costume?! No!" Lila waves angrily her hands. "Aren't you surprised?" The Italian looks at Kagami.

"Nah, I saw his kwami," Kagami shrugs.

"What is wrong with the world?" Lila moans.

"Poor baby! Imagine what was when I found out," Marinette chuckles.

"That's fucked!"

* * *

-este

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Kwami: Plagg

Akumatizations: Cat Blanc ( avoided future ) 

Miraculous: ring

Transformation phrases: "Claws Out"; "Claws In"

Power: Destruction; "Cataclysm"

Occupation: Student, model ( for _'Gabriel'_ )

School: Collège Françoise Dupont, called Françoise Dupont High School

Family: Gabriel Agreste ( Father ), Emilie Agreste ( Mother ), Amelie Graham de Vanily ( Aunt ), Félix Graham de Vanily ( Cousin )

Friends: Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloé Bourgeois, Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire, Lila Rossi ( doubtful ), Alix Kubdel, Luka Couffaine, Max Kanté, Lê Chiến Kim, Wayhem, Ivan Bruel, Juleka Couffaine, Mylène Haprèle, Sabrina Raincomprix, Rose Lavillant, Nathaniel Kurtzberg

Status: single

* * *

"Lila, dear, are you okay?" Marinette places a comforting hand on Lila's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think so?" Lila frowns.

"Um, Marinette?" Kagami looks at the other bluenette. "Are you sure you want us to read Ladybug's data?"

"Fucking do it!" Marinette grins. 

* * *

##  _Ladybug_

Hero name: Ladybug, Lady Noir, Multimouse, Multifox, Multinoir, Multibug, Dragon Bug

* * *

"Is it even healthy to wear that much miraculous even not at the same time?"

"Nope," Chloé says the 'p' loudly, giving a warning side look to Marinette who shrugs and smiles innocently.

* * *

Civilian name: Marinette Dupain-Cheng

* * *

"No fucking way! What are you guys doing?! Trying to kill me?!" Lila grabs the folder and throws it away.

"No, swe-"

"Don't sweetie me, Marinette! It was you all this tie and you didn't say a word! Fuck, even I acted like your, Ladybug-you, best friend, and then hated you, Marinette-you! Fuck! That's so fucked! All this time you were-"

"...in a love square with Adrien?" Kagami chuckles.

"No, uh, yes, that, too! But she saves us, killing her ass on a daily bases," Lila explains.

"Pay up, bitch!" Marinette smirks.

"Fuck the bets! What if we had lost you without even knowing?" Lila yells.

"It didn't happen. Everything is alright, you see, we're here again, together!" Marinette says worriedly. Then Lila sobs. Marinette walks to her and hugs her. Chloé and Kagami join them. 

"Alright, are you ready to continue?" Chloé asks later, paying Marinette. Kagami and Lila nod. 

* * *

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Kwami: Tikki

Akumatizations: -

Miraculous: earings

Transformation phrases: "Spots On"; "Spots Off"

Power: Creation; "Lucky Charm"

Occupation: Student, designer, babysitter, Guardian of The miracle Box

School: Collège Françoise Dupont, called Françoise Dupont High School

Family: Tom Dupain ( Father ), Sabine Cheng ( Mother ), Rolland Dupain ( Grandfather ), Gina Dupain ( Grandmother ), Wang Cheng ( Great-Uncle )

Friends: Chloé Bourgeois, Kagami Tsurugi, Lila Rossi, ~~Alya Césaire~~ , Adrien Agreste, ~~Nino Lahiffe, Alix Kubdel, Lê Chiến Kim, Max Kanté, Mylène Harpèle, Juleka Couffaine, Rose Lavillant, Ivan Bruel, Nathaniel Kurtzberg,~~ Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, ~~Sabrina Raincomprix,~~ Aurore Beauréal

* * *

"Are you, guys, okay?" Chloé asks.

"yeah, I think I am," Lila whispers. "It's just a lot."

"Same here," Kagami agrees. "Um... Where's Ma-"

"I'm here! I have coffee for all of you! And orange juice for Gami!"

"Oh, bitch, I love you!" Chloé grabs the carton cup with her name on it and sips immediately.

"Thanks, Mari!" Kagami takes her juice.

"Yeah, I love you, too!" Lila hums after she sips from her coffee.

"Now, let's talk about the plan!" Marinette claps with her hands.

The four girls sit on the chairs around the table.

"Furst, we come to school with all the brilliance and glory in the Universe."

"But I don't go to your school," Kagami looks confused.

"No, you do! Chloé talked with your mother, mentioning The order. Let's say your mother was very happy," Marinette smiles. "Your parents know about the bitchy gang 'The Order of The Mistress', right?" The designer looks at Lila and Chloé who nod. "Alright. So we go to school. But before that, we make some records and inform our followers on the blog and in some of the media, posting this," Marinette shows a page of her sketchbook. It's divided diagonally into four triangles. The other three girls can clearly recognize themselves in one of the triangles.

The top one is black, in the middle a crown in which there's a red circle with five dots - _Ladybug_... _Marinette._

The right one is _Chloé, Honey Bee, Queen Bee_ \- an ellipse in yellow with black lines, under it, golden scales.

Into the center of the bottom triangle is drawn another triangle, turned opposite on the big one, with the three elements of the Dragon Miraculous - Light, Water, Wind. Under the turned triangle two sabers for fencing are crossed. _Kagami, Ryuko._

 _Lila_ is in the left triangle. In the middle, she can see a square with rounded corners, under it a book and on the book is placed orange flute.

"You will make me the Fox Miraculous holder?"

"Hell yeah! Still not, but soon," Marinette winks. "So, we post it with an hour for tomorrow and the address for our school so we can bring the paparazzi. **Then...** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? What's going to happen? Is this what you thought is next?  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Now, it's time to reveal the names of the other chapters!  
>  **Chapter 12:**
> 
>  **"Going Viral"**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chapter 13:**
> 
>  **"Getting Rid of The Burden"**
> 
>   
>  _
> 
> ( it sounds like they killed someone... No more spoilers )
> 
> _
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chapter 14:**
> 
>  **"Meet The Mistress"**
> 
>   
>  _
> 
> ( say hello, my kids )
> 
> _
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chapter 15:**
> 
>  **"Realization"**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chapter 16:**
> 
>  **"Lawsuits"**
> 
>   
>  _
> 
> ( someone was caught in doing something illegal... Oopsie )
> 
> _
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chapter 17:**
> 
>  **"So... Are You Ready To Play A Game, Ladybug?"**
> 
> * * *
> 
> What do you think? Are you excited?


	12. Going Viral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I hope you will enjoy the following chapter! <3

_Your site is updated._

"The picture is on our blog," Lila closes the Google tab and looks at her friends.

"We have more than a thousand likes and a hundred comments on Instagram," Kagami informs, not looking away from her screen.

"I am almost done with the record," Chloé lets the girls know and continues her work.

"And I am ready with Kagami and Lila's outfits!" Marinette excitedly shouts from the wardrobe.

"Should we really let her stay in the wardrobe as much as she wants?" Lila frowns. Chloé looks at Lila and takes her headphones off.

"What?" The blondie frowns.

"Should we let Marinette stay in the wardrobe?"

"Yes? Why not?" The mayor's daughter frowns.

"We all know she will fight us and win if we try to take her out," Kagami looks at her friends. Then the three girls listen carefully to Marinette's singing.

"You know I can hear you, right?" The bluenette finally says. Kagami chuckles and Lila rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, we know, bitch! Come here, peasant!" Chloé yells as a reply.

"No!" Marinette shows her head and sticks out her tongue, giggling.

"Such a child," Kagami sighs and chuckles again, Lila laughs loudly and Chloé shakes her head and puts the headphones on.

"You laughing bitch, come here!" Marinette yells and Lila literally flies to the wardrobe. "Try this!" The designer excitedly squeaks.

Five minutes later, Marinette pushes Lila in front of Kagami and Chloé.

"Hey, bitches, what do you think?" The bluenette smiles.

Kagami looks from top to down Lila: orange bustier top and black pencil skirt. Her hair in a high ponytail _and she looks talle_ \- Oh, she wears high to her knees, black gladiator high heels.

"Woah," The Japanese girl catches herself saying and smiling.

"Yes, woah, now, Kagami, come here!" Marinette waves her hands in the ear, spinning and entering the wardrobe. Kagami sighs and stands up, following the **leader**.

"Oh, My God, Marinette! That's amazing!" The fencer squeaks excitedly. Marinette giggles.

Five minutes later, Kagami slowly walks out of the wardrobe in a royal blue, warp dress, the bottom end in the front is shorter than the back, the type of the sleeves is a trumpet, and her belt is black. She wears black, flares heel boot.

Lila looks up when Marinette claps to attach their attention and catches herself blushing when her gaze lands on Kagami.

"You look amazing, Gami!" Lila stands up and walls to the Japanese girl, hugging her. Kagami slowly warps hands around the brunette and her cheeks become red.

"Yeah, please, stop this ridiculous sweetness!" Chloé rolls her eyes and smiles knowingly. "My turn, right?" The blondie looks at the designer and smirks. Marinette rolls her eyes and smiles. Then she walks into the wardrobe and waits for Chloé. When the mayor's daughter finally steps in, she turns around and yells.

"Stop hugging, gay couple!" Then chuckles. 

"Let them be, Chloé! Now, come here and try this!" Marinette gives Chloé a pair of high waist ocean blue skinny jeans, yellow crop top shirt with cuff sleeves, and black, leather, tight, high boots.

"Now, now... I have one idea for you, but you have to promise me not to kill me," Marinette smiles innocently.

"I'm afraid of you... But let's fucking do it!"

"Alright, but I will tie a scarf on your eyes," Marinette shows the scarf in her hands. Chloé nods. The designer points a chair in front of a mirror and the blondie sits on it.

An hour after Marinette made her blind, the same girl takes off the scarf. Chloé blinks a few times, because

_Oh, God, it's too bright here!_

And looks questionably at Marinette. The bluenette only smiles and turns the chair to the mirror. It takes Chloé five seconds to actually see what she has to see.

"Dupain-Cheng!" The blondie yells. Marinette shrugs in herself and bits her lips stepping backward. "How did you do it? It's amazing!" Chloé looks at herself in the mirror and just loves her new hairstyle. Marinette has cut her hair so now it reaches a little above her shoulders and

_Chloé looks just amazingly!_

"Wait... You love it?" Marinette looks shocked. "And you won't kill me? Woah... That's a relief!"

"No, I won't kill you," Chloé says and messes her hair. It's so light!

"Lila! Kagami! Come here, girls! You need to see it!" Marinette yells. Lila and Kagami literally run to the wardrobe and when they see Chloé, their jaws drop.

"It's amazing!"

"It fits you just perfectly!"

"So beautiful!"

"Oh, oh! I know! Marinette, change yourself, and let's take a photo for the blog!" Lila looks at the girls. Marinette frowns, then heads to the other end of the wardrobe and takes four colorful things. 

_Domino masks!_

Marinette hands an orange one to Lila, a blue to Kagami, a yellow one for Chloé, and the last one, red, is for her. Marinette quickly changes. When she shows herself, she's in a sailor pants, red wrap top with trumpet sleeves, and black platform high heels with a golden line on the bottom. Her hair is tied in a high straight ponytail and her bangs are outside.

_Since when Marinette's hair is that long?_

"Alright, girls! Put on the masks and let's take a photo!" Marinette puts her mask on and turns on Chloé's digital camera. The four girls take the photo and as quickly as possible the photo is viral.

"The photo is amazing!" Kagami smiles at the photo. Four of them are next to each other and they are hand in hand. The photo is dark, but the darkness gives them a mysterious look. _Everyone likes it!_

"I think it's time for **step two**!" Marinette mischievously smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the chapter? Do you have any theories what's next?  
> Feel free to share your thoughts below!


	13. Getting Rid Of The Burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this. Like... I'm sorry, kwamis, I'm so sorry, Plagg! 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy the chapter!

Step two was way too easy for Marinette. 

Transforming, Marinette takes three **empty** miraculous boxes and puts them in her yo-yo. Flying across Paris' skyline, the red heroine choose to patrol for a while, so she can clear her mind. Marinette knows she wouldn't be excited or happy about step two. But she is. The moment her teammates started to ditch her, she wanted to take their miraculous.

_Well, the time has come._

Ladybug is not so close to her target when she hears the music. Shaking her head slightly, Ladybug heads to the source.

_Poor, naive Nino. Old habits die hard._

Ladybug taps on the DJ's window twice. Then she repeats. Finally, after the fourth time, he hears her.

Frowning, her childhood friends opens the window.

"What do you want?" Nino asks angrily.

"Oh, no hey, hello, how are you, straight to the business? I like that! Well, to answer your question, I want your miraculous."

Nino's jaw drops. The boy steps back, and moves the hand with the Turtle miraculous closer to his chest, covering it with his other hand.

"No," Nino raises the tone of his voice.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I won't give you Wayzz, you, y-you, tyrant!" The boy talks loud enough to wake up his kwami. **And not only him.**

"G-Guardian?" Wayzz opens his eyes, seeing the red figure of the savior of Paris. "Are you here for me?" Sleepy and confused, the Turtle asks.

"Yes, I am," Ladybug nods. Nino's shocked face is replaced with anger. **Not for long.**

Wayzz's eyes grow wide and they water immediately after Ladybug's answer.

_Amazing, Wayzz doesn't want to leave him._

Unpredictable for Nino, Wayzz looks at the DJ's eyes pleadingly.

"Please, give her the bracelet," Wayzz lands on Nino's shoulder. Nino frowns surprised and betrayal is what he feels. He reluctantly nods and takes off the bracelet.

"I'm doing this for Wayzz, not for you, Ladybug!" The red heroine nods and takes the miraculous.

"I promise, Wayzz will be in good hands. Have a peaceful night, Nino. Thank you for helping me keep Paris safe!" Ladybug nods and flies out of the window.

Staying some minutes on the roof of Nino's block of flats, just to be sure an Akuma won't appear, Ladybug heads to Alya's.

Surprisingly, the blogger is asleep. And the only thing which is needed to successfully taking the Miraculous is a kwami. Luckily enough, Ladybug has the Turtle bracelet. Putting it on, Marinette points Alya's bedroom, telling Wayzz to wake Trixx up and the two of them take the Fox pendant. Wayzz nods and flies in the room. Three minutes later, Ladybug takes the Fox Miraculous from the two kwamis and puts it on so the kwamis can chat, hidden in one of her pigtails.

Flying above the city of love and lights, _her_ city, Ladybug stops on the rooftop of the Agreste mansion. Going down slowly, Ladybug knocks on Adrien's window. The blond boy stands up and opens the window widely, so the heroine is able to go in.

"Hi, Adrien!" She says.

"Are you here to apologize?" Adrien's angry voice attracts Plagg's attention.

"Uh... Hey, what's up?" Plagg frowns and looks between Ladybug and Adrien.

"I'm here to take you," Ladybug calmly says and waits for anger and horror from the kwami.

"No! You won't do it!" Adrien yells.

_What happens is unpredictable._

Realization sinks in Plagg and when he finally understands what happens, the kwami flies to the Guardian and hugs her cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Plagg nuzzles and tries to get closer to the heroine.

"Plagg?" The teenagers say at the same time.

"Do you want to leave me for real?" Adrien's eyes are full of tears but none slides down his face.

"Yes. You stopped treating me well when you started dating Kagami. You stopped listening to me when I wanted to help you, give you advice. The only thing you say to me is _'Plagg, Claws Out', 'Plagg, Claws In!_ _'_ and where's my Camembert! Adrien, I love you and you're one of the best kittens I have had, but I became just the God that gives you the costume and power and you stopped being my friend," Plagg sits on Ladybug's shoulder and turns his little kitty face, hiding it.

"P-Plagg?" Adrien frowns. "I'm sorry! I-I... I will miss you, Plagg!"

"Me or the freedom I give you?" The little creature whispers and his kitten ears fall down in sadness. Adrien takes off his ring and gives it to Ladybug.

"You were good Chat Noir, a good partner, and a good friend until you decided to stop being. I will miss you, Chat Noir!" Ladybug nods.

Adrien's first tear leaves his eye as Ladybug leaves the room.

But **no** butterfly comes to comfort him and he can't be more thankful for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Your opinions are very much appreciated and help me grow as a writer!
> 
> Also, I need a piece of advice. I probably have a broken pinky toe or something like that, but I **need** to go to training, because we have a big performance in less than two months. HOW DO I STOP THE FUCKING PAIN?!
> 
> Also, what do you think will be next?  
> Updating tomorrow! :D


	14. Meet The Mistress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters UwU  
> Enjoy your reading <3

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Marinette gave Lila the Fox Miraculous and Kagami - The Dragon Miraculous. 

Maura Lucas ( Luca for short ) or Lila's transformation is a piece of art. Her whole body is a dark, beautiful orange, but her stomach and chest are black and all of her legs are in black with a white thin line twisting each of them. The tail is the same as Volpina's. She doesn't have a mask, but her face is covered until a centimeter or two under her eyes. The cover is white and it's one with her costume. White and black are mixed in grey on her neck. The brunette's hair is in a high, straight ponytail and it reaches her cross. Her bangs are out. The flute is orange with black and white lines between the holes.

Kata Arroyo ( Kata for short ) or Kagami's look is amazing! The costume on her hands and around her neck is golden, her fingers are black, her chest is in red and there's a black belt with Longg's insignia in the middle. Her left leg is golden and her right - black, both wit twisting red lines. She has two golden horns with black tips. The mask is black with golden and red lines around the base and the eyes. The sword is the same. Her hair is a little longer with golden ends.

Marinette was **coo** ing about their super cool costumes and names more than an hour, before falling asleep in the middle of her flattering sentence on the floor.

Chloé has already been asleep by that time.

Kagami and Lila joked a little about their best friends, before moving Marinette next to Chloé's bed. The blondie quickly hugged the shorter girl and the two of them continued sleeping peacefully.

The new heroes laughed and went to their beds, falling asleep pretty fast.

* * *

*Ding, ding, ding*

Groans filled the room.

"Chloéééééé, stop that alarm!" Marinette groans and snuggles in whatever hugs her.

"You stop it, it's not mine!" chloé tightens her grip on whatever is in her arms until she hears a painful squeak that wakes her up. "Holy fuck, I'm sorry!" The blondie blinks a few times and then stands up, turning off **Lila's** alarm. "Wake up, you lazy ass," The mayor's daughter grabs Marinette's hand and extracts the half-asleep girl out of the bed. "We have to get ready."

"Go and wake Kagami and Lila up, motherfucker! Leave! Me! Alone!" Marinette cries out, still trying to grab onto the blankets.

"We are awake."Kagami waves her hand and Lila groans.

"It's 4 a.m., I need more sleep!"

"You three will stop complaining and start preparing! You know where's the bathroom, the make-ups, everything. We have breakfast in half an hour," Chloé informs and heads to the bathroom.

In half a minute she pockets her head out of the bathroom, looks at her friends, and claps loudly.

"Wake up!" She yells.

Kagami, Lila, and Marinette groan, "No!"

* * *

Alya just woke up and her DMs are full of links to this strange website - https://www.thequeens.com/home. Well, curiosity killed the cat, but she's not a cat, **she's a fox** , so she clicked.

* * *

* * *

# The Order Of The Mistress

### Newest posts

You know the infamous designer 'MDC', right?

_Posted 2 minutes ago._

The Queens are back!

_Posted 4 hours ago._

We're saying Goodbye!

_Posted 3 years ago._

* * *

* * *

# The Queens are back!

Hey, there! Did you miss us? Oh, we know you did!

Now, seriously. Three years ago, we told you that we give up and stop following our goals, but actually, we went undercover. Some of you know us all - ' _The Mistress_ ', ' _Queen Bee_ ', ' _The Ice Queen_ ', and ' _The Queen of Words'_ , some of you know ' _The Mistress_ ' and ' _Queen Bee_ '.

But tomorrow, you will meet us all, again, side by side, all four girls, and we are angry, so, so angry. 

Collège Françoise Dupont, be careful, we will see all of you at 7:30 a.m., front doors.

Au revoir and sleep restlessly, Paris! ;*

*Embedded in the site is a picture of the four Queens, all looking spectactual*

*Embedded beneath that is a picture of the four elements*

* * *

* * *

# You know the infamous designer 'MDC', right?

Bad morning, Paris! How did you sleep? Actually, we don't care.

So, let's start!

You all know about this mysterious, popular designer "MDC", right? Of course, you do.

Well, we have news! We know her identity! Why are you so surprised, we know everyone's.

Do you want to know? Of course, you do!

Will we tell you her exact name? No, we won't!

Are you going to see her? Yes, you are!

Where? Collège Françoise Dupont, front doors.

When? Today, 7:30 a.m.

What to look for? A short girl in red and black.

See you there! Have a bad day!

### Note!

To all students from Collège Françoise Dupont. If you receive a message with a photo of a red mask, wear your small circular pink brooch.

* * *

* * *

Class Chat

_6:43 a.m._

_**Ladyblogger:** _ **Hey, guys, do you have a message with a red mask?**

**_DJ dude_ : No babe you?**

**_Tomato Head_ : Nope**

**_Pretty Italian_ : Yes**

**Ladyblogger: I don't know what they mean, but I hope we will receive the message**

_seen by everyone at 7:14 a.m._

* * *

"Hey, girl! What about the change? You look amazing!" Alya hugs her friend. Lila returns the hug and then she runs her hand through her ponytail. 

"Oh, thank you! Alya? Where's your pendant?" Lila frowns.

"Oh... It looks like I have forgotten at home... No big deal, right?" Alya tries to sound confident, but all her body language screams she's panicking. Lila nods and slowly starts to play with **her pendant**.

"Hey, babe! Hi, dudette!" Nino kisses Aya's cheek. In Lila's opinion, he doesn't seem as sad as he should be.

Lila looks around, spotting a few reporters, students from other classes, and a few of her classmates that wave at her and walk to her.

"Hi, Lila!" Alix greets.

"Hey, Alix!" Lila smiles. "Where's Kim?"

"He will be here in a minute or two."

"Oh, that sounds great! Do you h- Here's and Adrien! What's happening? Why everyone is here, in front of the main doors, that early? They look like they're waiting for something!" Lila asks curiously.

"Oh, don't you know? You heard that message yesterday, The _Queens_ ," Alix says mockingly, "will show us who MDC is!"

"That's amazing!"

"Hey, Lila, Alix," Adrien greets the girls. Lila nods in return, then she looks at Kagami and smiles widely, mischievously. Kagami winks at her, but nobody notices their unspoken conversation. 

"What time is it?" Lila innocently asks.

"It's _7:27 a.m._ ," Kagami answers.

Chatter spreads among students. There are a few journalists and most of the school is in front of the school. A limousine stops in front of the school. Everyone falls silent and journalists are ready to film. The door is slowly open and Chloé Bourgeois walks out of the car.

"What are you staring at me, peasants? I am not 'MDC', she will come soon!" Chloé straightens her short, beautiful hair with her hand, and makes three steps forward and turns around, looking at the place where her limousine was a couple of seconds before.

"I have to go, Adrien! Bye!" Kagami kisses the boy's cheek. Then she whispers, " **We're breaking up, Son of A Bitch** ," and walks away, leaving a heartbroken boy. He starts losing everything - his kwami, his freedom, his girlfriend. 

_What the hell is happening today?_

Lila mumbles some kind of an excuse, but Adrien is deep in his thought.

 **"You **’re not going to see it coming** , Agreste,"** a nasty voice whispered in his ear. _Lila._

As Adrien turns around, the _little fox_ isn't here. _Is he hallucinating?_

The moment he thinks that two girls step out of the crowd and stop next to Chloé.

_Wait, Kagami? Lila?_

Confused glares are shared between the members of the Akuma class.

_What the hell is happening?_

"Bourgeois!" Kagami and Lila greet at the same time with a slight nod. They don't look at the girl between them.

"Tsurugi, Rossi," Chloé nods too, without taking her eyes off the place she glares, right in front of her.

Students become more and more confused.

_"What's happening?" Someone whispers._

_"When will 'MDC' come?"_

_"Are Chloé, Kagami, and Lila friends?"_

_"Wasn't Chloé a bully?"_

_"We have ten minutes to the start of classes! Where's 'MDC'?"_

"Silence!" Lila coldly yells, she doesn't look at anyone.

Meanwhile, one tall boy walks in the area. Frowning, he makes his path to his girl best friend.

"Yo, Alix, what's going on?" Kim asks.

"We're waiting for 'MDC'," Alix informs him. "Apparently, Chloé, Lila, and Kagami know him," Alix rolls her eyes. "Just look at them, dressed smart and expensive, like **Queen**!" The girl whispering yells.

Kim turns his head feverishly and spots Lila, Kagami, and **Chloé** in the middle of the crowd. The outfits are familiar, way too familiar for his comfort.

"Holy shit!" Cursing, Kim slaps his hand over his mouth, hoping that **they** haven't heard him. He tries to run away, moving slowly.

A limousine stops in front of Lila, Kagami, and Lila. One tall, strong, good-looking man in a smart costume comes out of the car and opens the door that's in front of everyone. Paparazzi prepare their cameras to take photos. Everyone holds his breath. A black platform high heel with a golden line on the bottom hits the ground and a beautiful young woman faces the students. Her bodyguard closes the door and makes a sigh to the driver to drive away.

"MDC!" The three girls nod, smiling.

"Bourgeois, Rossi, Tsurugi!" The girl nods and takes off her glasses and gives them to the handsome man next to her. "Not so fast, Lê Chiến Kim!" The designer doesn't even look at him.

"Fuck!" He whispers. "Look, Marine-"

"Is that the way you call your **Mistress**?"

"Mistress," Kim started, looking straight at her eyes, "Queens, I'm sorry! I didn't know this would happen!"

"So, now, when I'm a real threat to your future and achieving your dreams, you're sorry?" Marinette raises her eyebrows, slowly looking at Kim.

"N-No! I'm sorry!"

"You should be thankful your Mistress has mercy. But you should show me you're sorry," Marinette darkly smirks. Kim slowly walks to her and step right in front of her. Even with her high heels, the designer is a head shorter than him.

"I'm sorry!" Kim mumbles, looking at his shoes. The short girl touches his chin and makes him look at her deep, cold blue eyes.

_Where's the warmth?_

"I said show me!" The bluenette hisses.

Kim slowly clasps his hands in a praying position, before sinking down to his knees in front of Marinette, still staring in her big, blue, cold eyes.

"I'm-"

"Look down! You're talking to your highness!" Marinette growls. Kim slowly looks down, at the dusty ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Kim pleadingly whispers, but everyone hears it. There are a few whispers among the crowd as they watch the scene unfold.

"Oh, how cute, Kimmy-Kimmy! What do you want?"

"Don't... I don't want what happened to Macy Dupont to happen to me!" Kim whispers.

"Why can't you all understand that I am not responsible for Macy?!" Marinette yells, her face is red. "I have talked to the girl once! I didn't do anything! This attention seeker wanted me out of the game! I didn't deserve all the therapy I was through! How the hell am I supposed to prove to all of you I didn't do anything!" The girl yells. Then she takes sone deep breath and smiles sinisterly. "Right, Mr. Hubert Dupont?" Marinette smirks widely, making the art teacher and his class shiver.

"But don't worry, Kimmy-Kimmy," Marinette snaps her fingers and opens her palm so her bodyguard can put something in. "That's for you!" Marinette kindly smiles and gives her childhood friend a pink brooch. Then she turns to her class, staring at them.

"Now, peasants, you know how to do it!" Her voice is strong, loud. "Did you learn, Nino, what did you miss the first years of our friendship? Now, am I strong enough, popular enough for you?" She innocently, sadly asked, _there are tears in her eyes,_ Adrien thought. "Unfortunately... Or at least for you, you don't have my mercy, you don't deserve it, **you** are **not** enough for me!" A little movement at the end of her eye, from the front gates, attached her attention. "Well, Caline Bustier, Hubert Dupont, Damocles... **Are you happy now?** "

Anyone dares to breathe. Shrinking in themselves, everyone around feels trembling up their spine from the coldness in Marinette's voice.

"Marinette, please, don't-" The art teacher speaks first.

"Don't do what?! You still think it was me, don't you? I felt pity for all of you and decided to be nice, even after what you, all of you, did to me!" An emotionless face greets everyone.

"Marinette, stop! You should be a good example for your classmates! How are you a good example, when you behave like that?!" Miss Bustiers tries to hit a soft spot so the teacher can have control again.

"Caline Bustier, is that the way you treat your star student?" Someone behind the red-head said in a loud voice. Everyone looks at the source and finds out it's Ms. Mendeleiev.

"Mendeleiev, I don't think this is the place we will discuss my teaching methods!"

"Why not Caline? Because you're in front of the whole school?" Ms. Mendeleiev frowns. "When I think about it, I can see why we are in a situation like this!"

All that replied was the click-clack of high heels after the Science teacher's words. Everyone turns their heads towards the walking girls. Marinette is a step or two in front of Lila, Chloé, and Kagami, while Marinette's bodyguard turns around and enters the limousine that has just come.

"Thank you, Mendeleiev!" Marinette gives a small pink brooch to the teacher and nods, smiling. Then the bluenette turns around. "You're free," and walking into the school, her best friends behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments yesterday and the advices about the toe! You're amazing!
> 
> Also, what do you think? What happens next?


	15. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy reading the following chapter!

"What was that, Marinette!" Alya loudly opens the door only to face the girl in red and black with her legs on over the desk, Lila, Chloé, and Kagami next to her on **Alya's** desk.

"Oh, Chloé, look, the first tabloid who will write shit about me!" Marinette exclaims and the girls burst in laugh.

"Did everything was a game for you?" Alya comes closer to the girl, glaring in the bluenette.

The already popular designer stands up, walks to Alya, chuckles darkly into the Ladyblogger's face.

"Sadly, you haven't noticed," Marinette coldly says. She turns slightly to glare at her new fox. "Right, Lila?"

And then, the realization hits Alya.

_Marinette and Chloé skip classes after yesterday's confrontation, **her** , Kagami and Lila walking out of the cafeteria together, a strange record, a strange record **of The Queens** , Chloé being an obvious part of the record, the infamous bold **Of The Queens** , the returning, the photos, her missing pen- HOLY SHIT, on the photo of the elements - four triangles, _

_the top one is black, in the middle a crown in which there's a red circle with five dots - Ladybug_.

Alya looks at Marinette - same hair color, same eye color, same creativity, organization, height, personality! _How could she be so blind?!_

 _an ellipse in yellow with black lines, under it, golden scales in the right triangle - Honey Bee_.

Looking at Chloé, the blogger recognizes Queen Bee... But looking carefully... _Was she really fooled that easy?_

_Into the center of the bottom triangle is drawn another triangle, turned opposite on the big one, with the three elements of the Dragon Miraculous - Light, Water, Wind, under the turned triangle two sabers for fencing are crossed..._

That's definitely... _Kagami..._ Alya looks at the Japanese girl and notices her choker. _The Dragon Miraculous!_

_In the middle of the left triangle, a square is visible with rounded corners, under it a book and on the book is placed the orange flute - The Fox Miraculous._

_Could it Possible be-_ Alya lifts her hand to touch her Miraculous, but... _It isn't there!_

A mischievous smile greets Alya when she looks up, at Lila, her left hand playing with something orange on her neck... _The Fox Miraculous. **Her** Miraculous._

Gaping, Alya stumbles backward in shock.

"You-! No! It's **impossible**!" Alya yells. "How could you do that to me?!" She glares at Marinette's face which is totally emotionless. "And you?! You said **she** was your bully?! You! You lied to me! You two lied to me all this time!" Alya angrily yells.

"Well, we didn't lie to you. I, at least, really wanted to be your friend. But you see, my best friend Lila noticed that you and all of this class are just gold diggers who **used me** for free treats and clothes, for the connection I have! And... we decided to test you... Sadly, Lila was right, you were using me! And when something shiner came, you threw me away! So now I will ask once and I want my answer... How could **you** do this to me?!" Marinette calmly says.

"I-I just-..."

"You just didn't know I could be dangerous and influential?" Marinette raises her left eyebrow. Alya nods. "Get lost, gold digger!" Marinette yells. Alya quietly backs off and sits in the back of the room. At the same moment, Marinette notices two students who stand by the wall, too scared to move.

_They know._

"What are you staring at?!" The girl angrily asks. Kim and Alix just move to their new desk, deciding to be deskmates, without answering.

The Queens are talking, while the classroom slowly fills with students, each of them as quiet as possible.\

Suddenly, the four girls go silent. **That** attaches the students' attention and they all look at them. Marinette gracefully stands up, holding in her hand something. The girl, looking as beautiful as a Goddess, slowly walks to the back of the room. Stopping in front of Kim and Alix's desk, Marinette looks at Alix, straight into the girl's eyes, which make the pink-haired roller-skater shake in fair. But then the famous designer nods, opening her hand.

"Thank you!" She gives a little pink brooch to Alix, who's gaping, but feverishly takes the brooch and puts it on.

Marinette takes three stapes more and looks at Nathaniel. "To you, too!" She smiles, giving him another brooch. Nathaniel returns the smile.

At the moment the half-Asian sits on her desk, Miss Bustier enters the room.

"Good morning!" She greets her students, looking at all of them, except The Queens. "As you know, we start our classes today later, because of **someone** 's rebellious beh-" Marnette only raises an eyebrow which Bustier sees, "I mean, event, because of the event we greet the revealing of 'MDC'. Yeah, that's what I meant," Bustier nods a couple of times. "Now, open yo- Chloé, what are you doing?"

The blondie, followed by Lila, Kagami, and Marinette stands up. The Japanese girl walks out of the room, but before she closes the door, she turns, glaring at Adrien and winks at him. His nausea raises up when he thinks about how he lost everything in less than 12 hours.

The mayor's daughter places a pile of pape-... _No, wait, that's documents for transferring the homerooms_ , Bustier sees, on the teacher's desk, Lila copies her movement and the two girls walk out of the room. Marinette places her documents on Caline's desk and turns back to her seat, taking one big folder and placing it on the teacher's desk, too.

"This folder contains all of the responsibilities Caline made me do... Not all of them are class president's liability, but whatever!" Marinette gestures with her hands. Then she chuckles, feigning sweetness, and follows her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... My... God... We're so close to the end! I'm so so so happy! Thank you so much for reading and commenting on my story! You're amazing! I love you!
> 
> So... What do you think about the chapter? UwU
> 
> Have a nice day and night!  
> Bugabye! <3


	16. Lawsuits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited and I hope you will like the chapter!  
> Enjoy reading UwU <333  
> And sorry for making Alya crazy 😅

Five minutes. That's what Caline Bustier wants. _5 minutes of peace. Nothing much, nothing impossible._ The second Marinette and her friends leave the classroom, there is a knock. 

"Yes?" The teacher answers and the curious students stare at the door as it's opening. Jagged Stone, between his crocodile and Penny Rolling, walks in and he's followed by Clara Nightingale, Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur, Audrey and André Bourgeois, Tom Dupain and Sabine Dupain-Cheng, and two unfamiliar women.

"Um... Hello?" Bustier starts nervously. "What's going on and what are you doing in my classroom?"

"Caline Bustier, I recommend you to stay silent. The School Board will be there soon for you," Jasmine Lambert, one of the unfamiliar women says. "I am Jasmine Lambert and I am the lawyer of the rock star Jagged Jason Stone, the singer and musician Clara Nightingale."

"I am Isabel Daniel and I am the lawyer of the known designers Gabriel Agreste, Audrey Bourgeois, MDC, also knows as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and her parents who present her because she's a minor, Tom Dupain and Sabine Dupain-Cheng," The other woman says.

Jasmine and Isabel give Alya tons of documents where is written that she's sued, Isabel gives some to Nino.

"Alya Césaire, you're being sued by Jagged Jason Stone for spreading false rumors about himself, in his middle thirties, writing a song for fifteen years old girl, evidence on your blog, the infamous Ladyblog. You're also being sued by Clara Nightingale for lying about the credits in the singer's copyrights, evidence also on your blog," Jasmine finishes and Alay's pale, tears on her face, seconds from fainting.

"Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe," Isabel starts, "You're being sued by Gabriel Agreste, Audrey Bourgeois, and MDC as a public figure, for destroying the current project of the three designers, which project has been locked in one of the designers, MDC's, personal room in their home. Tom Dupain and Sabine Dupain-Cheng as representatives of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and as clients, sue you two for burglary in their own home."

"The little-" Alya stands up angry as never.

"Miss Césaire, please, sit down and be quiet until your parents are here," Alya's parents walk in at the same moment Gabriel speaks. 

"-bitch deserves it! We were showing her justice!" Alya finishes, her red face in a second pales in the second she sees her parents.

"Alya, I think we have a lot to talk about!" Marlena Césaire frowns. She turns to the lawyers. "Can we take her now and talk about the case tomorrow, when we have a lawyer?"

"Of course. All info needed is in the documents we handed your daughter and if not," Isabel presents two business cards - hers and Jasmine's, "You can call one of us." Then the lawyer walks to Nino and gives him two business cards, too. "I think it will be better we talk again when you have a lawyer, too."

"Our job here is done. Good-" Jasmine is interrupted by Alya.

"Wait! Why isn't Lila sued? She's the one who told us all these lies!"

"If you mean Lila Rossi, I can't answer that question, because the information is confidential. Goodbye!" Jasmine answers and all adults go out of the room with Alya.

_What..._

_The..._

_Fuck..._

"Caline Bustier, please, head to the principal's office. Caline Buster, please, head to the principal's office," is heard from the school's audio system.

The teacher excuses herself and walks out.

Every other day, the class would start talking about random teen things.

But today is not like every normal day. 

Today is too crazy, too strange for being real.

Some lose their miraculous. Marinette acts so bitchy. Kagami breaks up with Adrien. Marinette is in a **friend** group with Lila, Chloé, and Kagami. Kim on his knees. Kim! Kagami receives the Dragon Miraculous, Lila - The Fox. Marinette is Ladybug. Marinette thanks Alix and Nathaniel for something. Alya and Nino are sued.

Everyone is deep, deep in their thoughts.

Until they don't hear sobbing and turn their heads to the door to see the really upset Caline Bustier.

"Miss?" Rose first speaks.

"I was fired because of my teaching tactics. I won't be a teacher ever again. This is the end of my career!" The students in the room slowly stand up and hug their teacher. "Thank you, students! You're free for the day, Principal Damocles said that tomorrow you will have a new teacher."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us?" Sabrina asks.

"Yeah. I'd prefer to pack my things alone. Please?"

"Yes, of course! We... Will go," Max answers for his class. Quietly, the students take their belongings and walk out of the classroom, saying one quiet 'Goodbye' to their teacher.

"Alix?" The teacher stops the pink-haired girl. Kim looks confused at the skater, but she just shrugs.

"Wait for me in front of the school, alright?" Alix whispers and Kim nods, walking out.

When Alix and Bustier are alone, the former teacher frowns, trying to stop her tears.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" Caline asks,

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss," Alix frowns. _Is she accused?_

"Don't lie to me, Alix! Just don't! I know everything! Stop lying!" Bustier whisper-screams.

"I still don't know what you're talking about. Goodbye!" Alix walks out of the room feverishly. While heading to Kim, she unlocks her phone.

* * *

Children's Mischief

_11:03 a.m._

_** Skate Girl:  ** _ ** The bestest show ever **

** You were amazing today**

_seen by Sunny Bee, Kimmy-Kimmy, Baby Sweet at 11:04 a.m._

* * *

"Yo, Alix!" Kim greets his friend and they share fist-bump.

"Today you were great! I didn't know you were such an actor, dumbass!" Alix laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! You're on for a bet?"

"Is that even a question?"

* * *

"Alya? Can I come in?" A very familiar boy's voice comes from the door.

"Nino?" Alya sniffles. "How... How did you manage to come here?"

"I was very convincing... And my mother wanted to speak with yours," The boy shrugs and steps forward to hugs his girlfriend. "Everything will be alright, okay? You will see, everything will be okay," The DJ quietly says.

"Nino? Do you know what the problem is?" Alya asks.

"What?"

"Marinette is Ladybug," The Ladyblogger says.

"And?"

"Nino, she took our miraculous and sued us! And treated us terribly!"

"Do you have something in mind?"

"Yup. Let me take my notebook."

"Should I call Adrien?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Alya stands up and walks to her desk.

* * *

"Alya, no! This is not the right thing! What do you want, more lawsuits?!" Nino protests immediately. Adrien's phone's battery died ten minutes ago, but if it hadn't, he would have agreed with Nino.

_Right?_

"They won't catch us! It's...It's brilliant!" Alya says.

"I will not kidnap anyone! And you won't do it, too!"

"It's not kidnapping!"

"And what is it? Borrowing a person for the purpose of torture?" Nino frowns.

" Yes?"

"No! You won't do it! I won't do it, too! End of the story! Let the fucking bitch go out of our lives!" Nino yells the last sentence.

"Nino?" His mother knocks on the door. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, mom!" He answers.

"Okay. But we have to go! Come on!"

"You won't do it, Alya! Promise me!" Nino begs his girlfriend.

"Alright, I won't! I promise!" Alya hugs her boyfriend. "I love you, Nino!"

"I love you, too!" Nino kisses her forehead and walks out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close to the end!  
> And we're so close to 500 kudos!  
> Thank you so much for reading, your comments, and kudos! You're the best! <333  
> I **love** you!  
> Have a nice day and night!  
> Bugabye! <333


	17. So... Are You Ready To Play A Game, Ladybug?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it! This is the last chapter! This story ends! Oh, My God! I'm so happy and, at the same time, sad that it ends! 
> 
> Also, thank you, all of you, so much for 250+ subscriptions, 13 000+ hits, 520+ Kudos, 110+ Comment Threads, and 110+ Bookmarks! You're amazing! Thank you for supporting me with all of your kind comments, your kudos, bookmarks, reading! Thank you so much!   
> Also, one big Thank you for my beta readers:
> 
> \- [Xenamorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph)
> 
> \- [FunBug9731](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunBug9731/pseuds/FunBug9731)
> 
> \- Lia-Brisa.
> 
> You're amazing! Thank you! I love you!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

"We destroyed these bitches!" Chloé yelled, running in her room and throwing herself on her bed.

"Leave me a seat!" Marinette yells, following Chloé. Tikki goes to the blondie's desk, talking one of the freshly made cookies. "I hate these shoes!" The designer groans.

"Don't be a baby, peasant, pain is a beauty!" Chloé swats at Marinette, who murmurs something under her breath.

"Don't fight, big babies!" Lila and Kagami walk in, pleased with their success. They sit on the bed. Marinette stands up and goes to her thrown in front of the door bag and shoes, taking her phone.

* * *

L. L.

_12:29 a.m._

**_L. L.:_ You did great! Meeting: tonight, our place, at 9 p.m., don't be late! **

_seen by A. MDC, #8462_

* * *

"Shit!" Marinette whispers and throws her phone, sitting on the floor, her face in her hands. 

"Mari?" Lila says, looking at the phone. Chloé stands up and goes to her friend and sits next to her friend, a hand around her waist, her head on Marinette's shoulder.

"Nette?" The mayor's daughter whispers.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Marinette says, words muted by her hands.

"We should go and you know it," Chloé replies.

"I don't want to meet her!"

"Maybe this is the end?" Kagami sits in front of Marinette. Lila next to her.

"When we started doing this? This will never stop!" Marinette finally sobs.

"You never know, Mari," Lila whispers.

"Lila, we were doing this since we were seven! Seven! We are not going to stop and you know it! It had been seven years! Seven holy years and nobody knows everything!" Marinette wipes her tears and takes a deep breath.

"What if we leave and nobody can find us?" Chloé thoughtfully says.

"The meeting is in **that** place at 9 p.m." Marinette stands up, taking her things. "Go and talk with your parents. We're meeting here at 4 p.m. Tonight we're taking Hawkmoth's miraculous after the meeting."

"And then?"

"And then it's time to disappear."

The bluenette opens the door and walks out, her kwami flying after the Guardian.

* * *

Walking slowly down the dark, empty Parisian streets in black hoodies, hoods over their head wasn't The Queens' plan for the evening. However, it was Lara Leon's. And the girls were pretty annoyed or upset with her. But that was her job. Can you blame her?

_Of course, you can!_

Trying to reach the hotel safely is difficult for four 14 years old girls at 1 a.m. Especially after they have six Miraculous.

"But Lara said to don't take them!"

"Lara can suck it!" _  
  
_"I didn't know it gets this cold at 1 a.m. in Paris," Lila whispers.

"Welcome to the life of the superhero!" Marinette slowly says.

"Hawkmoth, this ends here!" Give us your miraculous!"

"I don't think so, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng!"

"I don’t think you have to welcome me, the battle ended right after Tsurugi hit him," Lila chuckles, helping the half Asian to walks.

"Bee!" Ladybug yells, when Mayura hits Honey Bee in the leg, making her lose balance and bleed. Mayra pins the Bee hero to the ground, waiting for orders.

"Bug!" Luca and Kata try to warn the red heroine, realizing that they are too far away to help her when she's hit hard in the back. Hawk ~~ass~~ grabs Ladybug's neck and lifting her to hit her head against the wall nearby. Feeling the loss of air, Ladybug tries to free herself. Kata sees Ladybug loses consciousness, which shocks her out of being frozen. Running, she pushes Hawkmoth on the ground and grabs his Miraculous. Luca sees what's happening and goes to help Honey Bee. It's half a minute until she successfully takes the Peacock miraculous.

"You two were legendary!" Chloé says from the back of Kagami.

"Agreed! And not being useless like me," Marinette chuckles. All three girls jump in the opportunity to argue with the low self-esteem of the famous designer.

"Guys, I need some rest," Kagami informs. Heading to the close park, the Japanese girl lets Chloé sit on the first bench and sits next to her. Lila and Marinette follow them.

"Does someone have food? I really can't believe I forgot to get!" Marinette looks at her friends, who shake their heads negatively.

Suddenly, everything goes dark.

* * *

Marinette wakes up with a terrible headache. When she sees an unfamiliar room, her Ladybug instincts jump. Unfortunately, she's tied... Like her three best friends, who look at her worriedly.

"What the heck is happening?" Marinette whispers, looking at her left to the tied Lila and then to her right to the tied Kagami and Chloé. The girls shrug.

 **"Ah, you're awake!"** Someone says. The designer looks around, spotting the audio systems.

_Ooh._

"Where are we?!" Marinette yells angrily when she feels that Tikki is hidden under her hoodie. "Pollen, Longg, and Trixx?" She whispers again. Chloé, Kagami, and Lila nod.

 **"I'm asking, not you!"** The man's voice yells.

Marinette shrinks in herself.

_That's definitely scary, woah._

**"So..."** The man attaches The Queen's attention. **"Are you ready to play a game, Ladybug?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of this story! What do you think about it? I want to hear your opinions, theories, ideas! It's always amazing to read all of them!
> 
> Thank you, once again, for being amazing readers! <3


End file.
